Et si j'avais rêvé
by Maman bouba
Summary: Et si une jeune femme de notre époque rencontrait les Gboys en mission ?
1. Prologue

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Prologue**

« Je m'appelle Soazic, Soazic Mahaut. Il y a deux ans, une histoire incroyable m'est arrivée. Je me demande même si elle s'est vraiment passée ou si je n'ai pas rêvé… Je vais tout vous dire et ce sera à vous, lecteur, d'en juger. »

La jeune femme relut les quelques lignes qu'elle venait d'écrire. Elle hésitait à continuer, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et vu allait disparaître en l'écrivant, comme si elle allait se réveiller en sursaut pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait rêvé. Son regard vert se posa sur un gros album en cuir sur lequel reposait un pendentif en argent. Elle sourit et, sans plus aucune hésitation, se repencha sur sa feuille pour continuer à écrire.

**Deux ans auparavant, 2 septembre 2010.**

La jeune femme rousse se promenait le long de la côte bretonne, près de Saint Malo. Elle laissait son regard se promener sur la mer aux reflets bleu-vert que le vent parsemait de moutons blancs.

Son attention fut attirée par une légère fumée à l'horizon venant de la mer. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers la pointe, là où semblait venir la cause de cette colonne blanche. En se déplaçant à travers les blockhaus, elle découvrit un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années, couvert de sang et de suie. Elle se précipita vers lui et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

_« Humf, il est lourd et salement amoché. Il s'est fait tabasser ou quoi ? Tiens, la fumée s'est arrêtée… Et s'il en était la cause ? »_

- Aidez-moi… S'il vous plait… Aidez… moi…

Le jeune homme la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus d'un air suppliant.

- Aidez-moi.

- Ok, ok. Je vais vous aider, calmez-vous. Heu… Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital où vous serez soigné, d'accord ?

- NON ! hurla-t-il en essayant de se redresser. Non, il ne faut pas… pas un hôpital.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes blessé, vous êtes épuisé, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état !

- Je ne peux pas aller dans un hôpital ! Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas.

Sa voix semblait plus sûre. Il réussit à se relever et fit quelques pas avant de retomber.

La rouquine le regarda d'un air pénétrant, semblant réfléchir à toute allure. Peu d'options s'offraient à elle, même s'il était blessé, le jeune homme pouvait très bien la maîtriser sans problème. Elle ne pouvait donc pas l'emmener de force à l'hôpital. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser là.

- Très bien, je vais vous emmener vous reposer chez moi, d'accord ? Vous allez réussir a vous lever et marcher jusque ma voiture ? C'est la verte là-bas.

Elle tendit un bras dans la direction d'une petite voiture. Le blessé suivit son bras du regard, puis acquiesça tout en le ramenant sur elle.

Elle l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers son véhicule où le jeune homme s'effondra après l'avoir remerciée.

Suite

_Voila le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne ^^. Bref qu'en pensez vous ? Review ?_


	2. Le commencement

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Le Commencement,**

**_ 6 septembre 2010, 7h30.**

Trois jours, trois jours déjà qu'il dormait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré ensanglanté et épuisé, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle avait réussi à le monter dans son appartement. Heureusement qu'elle n'était qu'au premier, sinon… Elle l'avait déposé dans sa salle de bain et l'avait déshabillé autant que possible pour soigner ses plaies ainsi que pour enlever les traces de suie et de terre qui le recouvraient. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, elle avait pu le soigner sans aller dévaliser une pharmacie, ce qui aurait paru un peu bizarre.

Toujours est il qu'il n'avait pas rouvert un œil. Elle l'avait déposé sur son lit et dormait sur un matelas pour ne pas le gêner ni le blesser par inadvertance. Et depuis 3 jours, elle le regardait dormir, surveillait sa température et sa respiration, au cas où… Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire si jamais il ne se réveillait jamais ou s'il mourait tout simplement. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son sang se figeait et elle allait vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.

Elle ne savait ni son âge, ni ses origines, ni son nom. Et pourtant… Pourtant, les traits de son visage lui étaient familiers. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sûre de le connaître. Cela l'obsédait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à dormir et n'arrêtait pas de faire des conneries à son travail.

D'ailleurs si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait encore être en retard. Elle finit de se préparer, vérifia qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires et après un dernier regard au dormeur, elle partit.

Ledit dormeur se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il laissa sa conscience analyser l'environnement qui l'entourait, mais à part des bourdonnements d'électroménagers, il ne sentit rien. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui pendant ses pertes de conscience mais il ne reconnaissait pas son aura. Elle était bienveillante mais inconnue.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux mais le regretta amèrement au vu du mal de tête qui en résulta. Heureusement que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre sinon il en aurait gémi de douleur. Après cinq essais infructueux, il put ouvrir ses yeux et observer la pièce. Comme il le pensait, il était allongé dans un lit deux places assez moelleux. Le peu qu'il voyait de l'endroit où il était lui laissait penser qu'une jeune femme habitait ici. Il décida de se lever pour inspecter les lieux. Malgré de violents vertiges, il réussit à se lever et à tenir debout. Quand ses vertiges disparurent, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au environ et avisa un mot sur une table basse ainsi qu'un peu d'argent. Il se saisit du bout de papier et prit connaissance de son contenu :

« Bonjour mystérieux voyageur,

J'espère que tu te sens mieux et que tu n'as plus aucune blessure.

Si tu as faim, il y a à manger dans le frigo ou dans les étagères, sers-toi.

Si tu préfères ne pas attendre mon retour, voilà 30 euros qui te permettront de manger et dormir au moins une nuit.

Bien sûr, si tu préfères rester, tu es le bienvenu. Je rentre vers 16h.

Soazic. »

_« Soazic ? Est-ce le nom de celle qui m'a sauvé ? Et où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »_

Il se tourna vers le réveil de la chambre et vit qu'il n'était que midi.

_« Il me reste 4h avant de la rencontrer autant manger un bout et dormir un peu ? »_

**- 16h00, fin du travail.**

Soazic rentra à son appartement en se demandant si le blondinet allait être réveillé ou non. Et même s'il allait être vivant car trois jours sans manger ni boire…

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que les volets de son appartement étaient ouverts et que le jeune homme était assis au milieu de la pièce en train de lire.

C'est au son de sa voix qui disait « bonjour » qu'elle émergea et elle réagit de manière un peu trop excessive. En bref, elle hurla.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été un peu surprise.

- Effectivement, commenta-t-il en se frottant les oreilles. Je ne pensais pas être aussi terrifiant.

Il se permit d'observer la jeune fille qui se' trouver devant lui. Elle était assez grande, environ 1m65, rousse et d'après ce que ses vêtements laissaient transparaître, elle avait des formes assez féminines. Elle lui souriait d'un air bienveillant et rien dans son air et dans ses yeux ne laissait présager un quelconque ressentiment ou piège.

- Tu as mangé, c'est bien, diagnostiqua-t-elle en l'observant à son tour ainsi que les couverts posés devant lui.

Plus elle l'observait plus elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Ses yeux si bleus où apparaissaient une gentillesse infinie, son corps athlétique, ses cheveux si blonds. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette sensation de déjà-vu.

- Je suis contente que tu sois resté. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez curieuse de savoir qui tu étais. Enfin, je le suis toujours. Je suis Soazic Mahaut et nous sommes dans mon appartement à Saint-Malo.

- Enchanté, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Quatre ?

- Raberba Winner !

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit, bientôt brisé par Soazic.

- Tu te moques de moi ? C'est impossible !

Quatre sentait grâce à son empathie que la jeune fille était très sérieusement secouée. Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, ça s'était sur, mais elle semblait paniquée. Il la regardait d'un air méfiant.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que…, dit-elle en hésitant, parce que Quatre Raberba Winner est un personnage d'animé. Il n'existe pas ! C'est, c'est impossible. Ou alors tes parents ont un drôle d'humour, ou…

D'un seul coup, elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Dans sa tête, une vraie tempête se levait. Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais tout semblait s'emmêler. Il ne pouvait pas être ce Quatre Raberba Winner, c'était impossible… Pourtant, ses yeux, ses cheveux… Elle replongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Il la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas un danger mais il était intrigué par son comportement. Elle ne le croyait pas quand il lui avait dit son nom. Comme si l'idée même de son existence était impossible, il ne comprenait pas.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'important. Enfin, je crois.

En disant cela, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour l'allumer.

- Si je te parle de Gundam et de colonie, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Quatre se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle lui parlait de Gundam ! Elle ne devait pas les connaître, personne ne pouvait connaître ses machines… C'était impossible ! Ils étaient détruits.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Du moins, c'est ce que je craignais… je voudrais que tu regardes ceci !

Et sur ces mots, elle laissa sa place à Quatre devant son ordinateur et lança la vidéo qu'elle avait sélectionnée.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux durant les vingt minutes que dura la vidéo. Quand elle fut finie, Soazic le regarda et lui dit :

- Cette vidéo est le premier épisode de l'animé nommé Gundam Wing. Il a été créé en 1995. A la base c'est juste un animé… De la fiction.

Quatre ne disait toujours rien. Il semblait très perturbé. Soazic le força à la regarder.

- Est-ce toi Quatre, est-ce toi qui pilote le Gundam Sandrock ? Que fais-tu ici ? A cette époque ? Car, tu viens bien du futur n'est-ce pas ?

Suite…


	3. Réponses et retrouvailles

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Réponses et retrouvailles.**

Quatre ne disait toujours rien. Soazic le força à la regarder.

- Est-ce toi Quatre, est-ce toi qui pilote le Gundam Sandrock ? Que fais-tu ici ? A cette époque ? Car tu viens bien du futur, n'est-ce pas ?

Soazic plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus du garçon qui ne cilla pas. Elle vit qu'elle avait raison, que ce jeune homme était bien Quatre Raberba Winner, ancien pilote du Gundam Sandrock. Au fond elle, elle savait qu'elle devrait avoir peur, qu'elle devrait paniquer mais… sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait rassurée auprès de Quatre. Après tout, s'il était là c'était sûrement pour empêcher une catastrophe d'arriver. C'est donc d'une voix calme qu'elle s'exprima :

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Après tout, si tu es là ce n'est certainement pas pour des vacances… Donc, comme c'est pour une mission, tu ne dois rien me dire qui peut la compromettre ! Mais si je peux d'aider, n'hésite pas !

Quatre sembla revenir à lui au son du mot « mission ». Il sourit à la jeune fille et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu as raison ! Effectivement, je suis le Quatre de cet… animé comme tu dis. Et je suis effectivement en mission. Mais pas seul… Autant te le dire tout de suite, nous sommes tous les cinq venus !

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux. Plusieurs émotions y passèrent : étonnement, panique, joie, gravité. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier sentiment qui resta.

- Tous les cinq ? C'est si grave ?

- Hn ! Pas encore mais ça peut le devenir, on est là pour empêcher que quoi que ce soit se passe. Je ne peux rien te dire hélas… Le fait que tu connaisses déjà une partie du futur n'est pas bon.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas au point que Soazic eut le tournis.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que cet animé fait à cette époque. Quand nous sommes partis, ça n'existait pas. Sinon, nous nous en serions rendu compte ! C'est vraiment bizarre…

Puis, se tournant vers Soazic,

- Tu as dis qu'il avait été crée en quelle année ?

- Il y a 15 ans, en 1995, au Japon.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide…

- Ok !

- Pourrais tu m'héberger quelques jours, jusque vendredi ?

- Bien sur, plus longtemps si tu le souhaites.

- Non, vendredi ça ira, j'ai rendez vous avec les autres à Saint-Brieuc.

- Saint-Brieuc ?

- Tu connais ?

- Evidemment, mes parents habitent à côté ! Je peux t'y conduire vendredi après le boulot, je rentre ce week-end !

Quatre fut soulagé, deux problèmes de moins à régler. Il avait peur que la jeune fille le mette à la porte mais, comme il le pensait, elle était serviable et prête à rendre service. Même avant de savoir qui il était !

- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part. Si ça ne te gène pas, j'aimerais aussi regarder les autres épisodes de Gundam Wing. J'y trouverais peut être des indices sur qui a pu divulguer tout ça et aussi si c'est vraiment la vraie histoire !

- Bien sur, pas de problème ! Tu pourras aussi trouver des infos sur Internet mais je n'y ai pas accès ici, je te montrerai où…

- Pas la peine, je peux pirater un réseau à partir de mon ordinateur… Heero m'a montré comment faire !

- Ton ordinateur ? Mais je n'ai vu aucun sac près de toi quand je t'ai trouvé !

- Normal, je l'ai eu la force de le cacher avant. Cela te dérange si on va le chercher, je ne sais pas où c'est…

- Pas de problème, allons-y !

Et ils partirent tous les deux à la pointe de la Varde, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a trois jours. Quatre découvrit le chemin qu'il avait parcouru lorsqu'il était évanoui !

**- 2 heures plus tard.**

- Bon alors, fit Quatre, j'ai réussi à me connecter et trouver pas mal d'information sur nous. C'est impressionnant ! Je ne pensais pas en apprendre autant sur moi-même. Et sur les autres aussi d'ailleurs. C'est fou ce qui circule sur nous.

- Tu ne sais pas qui a pu faire ça ?

- Non c'est forcément quelqu'un de notre époque car personne ici ne sait autant de choses sur nous. Même là-bas, peu de gens savent tous ça. En fait, on a effacé toutes les informations sur nous, peu de personnes savent qu'on est les pilotes de Gundam.

- Je n'en reviens pas, tout ce qui se passe dans Gundam Wing est mon futur… Tous ces morts, toute cette incompréhension, toute cette violence… C'est dur de se dire que malgré toutes les guerres qu'il y a eu, on a continué à se battre.

- Hn… Je sais. Mais il reste encore des gens qui croient encore suffisamment en la paix pour qu'elle demeure.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être un des « docteurs » ?

- « Docteurs » ?

- Oui, un de vos mentors… Le docteur J par exemple. Il connaissait toutes vos missions, non ? Tout sur vous à vrai dire. Il a suivit toute l'histoire.

- Mais, ils sont morts, dans l'explosion du Libra !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? On n'est sûr de rien… Tu as une preuve ?

- Je suis sceptique…

- Comme la fosse ?

- Hein ?

- Non, non… Rien…

- Bref, il va falloir que j'en parle aux autres… C'est quand même bizarre… Toutes les hypothèses sont bonnes à prendre après tout !

- Hum, sûrement…

Et ils échafaudèrent des dizaines d'hypothèses au fait qu'un animé retraçant la vie de Quatre et ses compagnons se trouvaient presque quatre cent avant les évènements. Quatre lui avait expliqué comment ils avaient réussi à venir à son époque mais pas pourquoi justement cette époque. Apparemment, ils s'étaient servis d'une technique qu'Oz avait au point il y a plusieurs années. Ils avaient réussi à construire 5 navettes qui leur permettaient, grâce à un changement de potentiel, de créer un champ magnétique qui leur permettait de faire des sauts temporels. Mais un seul aller-retour était possible.

Puis vers 1h00 du matin, ils décidèrent de se coucher pour éviter à Soazic de grosses difficultés à se lever demain matin pour son boulot.

**- Vendredi 9 septembre.**

Voila trois jours qu'il s'était réveillé et jamais encore avant Quatre ne s'était senti aussi démuni face à un problème. Il avait beau chercher dans tous les sites qu'il pouvait trouver, il ne savait toujours pas qui avait pu divulguer autant d'informations sur lui et les Gboys comme Soazic aimait les appeler. Il était aussi tombé sur des aberrations (Duo et Heero ensemble, il avait rigolé pendant presque 2h à cause de ça, il avait hâte d'en parler aux principaux intéressés). Par contre, il avait lu certaines fanfictions que Soazic adorait et il ne s'en était pas encore remis ! Certaines étaient à mourir de rire et d'autres n'étaient pas si éloignés de la vérité. Les personnes qui les écrivaient avaient beaucoup d'imagination et s'il avait eu plus de temps, il en aurait lu d'autres ! Mais, il n'était pas la pour ça.

Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Soazic de la situation de la Terre pour avoir une idée de comment gérer les missions et les déplacements. La jeune fille faisait tout pour l'aider avec le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu lui donner (sans l'accord des autres, il ne pouvait se permettre de trop lui en dire). Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de théories sur qui pouvait avoir donné ces informations. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur une chose : cette personne était venue dans le passé avec un but, faire cet animé. Mais était-elle restée ? C'était moins sûr. Quatre avait noté toutes les théories de la rouquine même les plus délirantes :

* Zech Merquise : c'était impossible, il s'était marié avec Lucrézia Nions depuis 3 ans. Quatre les voyait de temps à autre. Et puis, s'il avait été dans le passé, pourquoi cette époque et pas celle où son père est mort pour le sauver ?

* Dorothy Catalonia : là, il avait explosé de rire. Dorothy était restée comme garde du corps auprès de Réléna. Et elle ne la quittait jamais jamais. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Dorothy n'était pas amoureuse de Réléna…

* Des survivants du Lotus Blanc : non plus, ils étaient tous décimés dans les colonies. Eux, ils auraient changé l'histoire et pas seulement celle de l'animé.

* Un des docteurs : là, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Soazic soutenait que c'était possible que l'un d'eux s'en soit sorti. Après tout, Trowa s'était bien remis de l'attaque de Quatre sous Système Zéro. Mais Quatre n'était pas d'accord, pour lui, ils étaient morts et bien morts.

* Treize Kushrenada : lui par contre, il était mort et bien mort, Wufei avait été témoin de sa mort.

* Howard : lui aussi avait disparu après la chute du Lotus Blanc. Duo n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Cela pouvait être lui, mais comment savait-il autant de chose sur les Gboys ?

Même si certaines théories semblaient plausibles, ils avaient aussi beaucoup ri tous les deux en imaginant tout et n'importe quoi. Le blondinet avait beaucoup apprécié le caractère facile et enjoué de la jeune fille et il lui était très reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Soazic, qu'en-t-à elle, s'était très vite habituée à la vivacité et la gentillesse de Quatre. Elle était d'ailleurs un peu triste de devoir le laisser partir même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup l'aider.

L'heure de trajet entre Saint Malo et Saint Brieuc se passa très vite. Ils avaient rendez-vous au parc des promenades et ils y arrivèrent bien à l'heure.

Soazic aurait aimé rencontrer les autres Gboys. Mais Quatre lui expliqua que c'était une mauvaise idée : après tout, elle n'était pas censée les connaître. Elle se rangea à son avis mais à contre-cœur.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, la rouquine se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro de téléphone.

- Tu sais où j'habite et prends mon numéro. Au moindre problème appelle-moi, j'essaierai de t'aider !

- Pas de problème, je te promets de t'appeler. Je suis content de t'avoir connue !

Il l'étreignit brièvement, lui sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna à grand pas vers un groupe de quatre personnes qui passait inaperçu pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas regarder. Mais Soazic, elle, les observait. Ils étaient tous assez grands, Quatre était le plus petit. Le plus imposant était Heero, pas forcément le plus grand ou le plus musclé mais son aura était la plus imposante. Trowa, avec sa longue mèche devant son visage, était le plus grand et semblait soulagé de revoir Quatre. Duo fut le plus rapide et lui sauta au cou, sa longue tresse sautillant dans son dos et s'arrêtant en bas de son dos. Wufei était le plus éloigné du groupe, adossé contre un arbre et lui seul semblait avoir vu Soazic. Après l'avoir observée, il se dirigea vers le groupe et sera brièvement Quatre. Ils semblaient tous soulagés de le revoir.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, la jeune fille fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle en ayant le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à les revoir. Enfin, l'espérait-elle.

Duo serra Quatre dans ses bras, soulagé de le revoir. Après avoir perdu contact avec lui, lors du décollage et du transfert d'époque, ils avaient tous craint que le jeune homme se soit perdu dans l'espace-temps.

Duo sentit assez rapidement une main se poser sur son col et se retrouva décollé de Quatre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il se retourna puis sourit quand il vit Trowa caresser le visage de son amant d'un air si soulagé et tendre qu'il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si Quatre n'était pas revenu. Il se décida à ne plus y penser et attendit que Heero et Wufei saluent le nouvel arrivé. Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver tous les cinq dans cette époque inconnue. C'est Wufei qui brisa le silence confortable et habituel dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés comme aux retours des missions qu'ils effectuaient avant et après la fin de la guerre.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, commença Quatre, beaucoup de choses ! Il vaut mieux qu'on aille quelque part de plus calme, j'ai pas mal de chose à vous dire !

- Pas de problème, répondit Trowa en lui entourant les épaules de son bras, l'appartement qu'on a trouvé est à quelques minutes, place Saint-Michel.

Arrivés à l'appartement, les quatre autres jeunes hommes laissèrent leur compagnon visiter l'appartement qu'ils occupaient depuis 4 jours. Il était très simple, avait 3 chambres mitoyennes, une salle de bain géante, une petite cuisine, un salon énorme. Tout était bien meublé et suffisamment grand pour cinq jeunes hommes de 22 ans. C'était un bel endroit par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir comme planque auparavant.

Trowa s'installa sur le canapé, vite suivit par Quatre qui se blottit dans ses bras profitant un peu de leur étreinte rassurante qui lui avait tant manqué. Wufei s'installa à coté de lui et Heero en face sur l'un des fauteuils. Duo revint rapidement de la cuisine avec des boissons. Quatre les regarda tour à tour et commença son récit.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'avant de partir, je sortais d'une grosse grippe qui m'avait affaibli et c'est pour ça que Trowa n'était pas vraiment pour que je vienne. Mais j'ai insisté et suis parti avec vous. Après le décollage, un signal s'est allumé dans la navette, une pièce s'était détachée, la rendant instable. Le problème, c'est que j'avais déjà lancé le saut temporel. Ne pouvant plus revenir en arrière, j'ai continué sur ma lancée ! Après les cinq heures de voyage, les problèmes ont commencé. Les soubresauts de la navette m'empêchaient de me poser sur la côte maritime où j'étais et me secouaient dans tous les sens. J'étais plus affaibli que je ne le pensais. J'ai fini pas m'éjecter de la navette qui s'est abîmée dans la mer. Je me suis retrouvé pas très loin de la côte rocheuse. Après une remontée difficile, le choc de l'éjection commençait à se faire ressentir. J'ai réussi à cacher mes affaires puis je suis allé chercher de l'aide. Là-haut, j'ai croisé une jeune fille. C'est elle qui m'a récupéré, m'a soigné pendant les trois jours où j'étais inconscient et qui m'a conduit ici tout à l'heure.

Trowa, qui s'était raidit au fur et à mesure que son amant racontait son histoire, le regarda intensément. Il sentait que le blondinet avait pas mal de chose à dire mais qu'il hésitait encore à le faire.

- Elle n'a pas posé de questions ? Interrogea Heero.

- C'est vrai qu'elle nous regardait intensément, surenchérit Wufei.

- Quoi ? s'écria Duo, tu l'as vu, Wufi et tu ne lui a même pas sauté dessus avec ton katana en la traitant de « sale Onna » comme tu aimes le faire.

- C'est Wufei, Maxuel. Et tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas pris mon katana ! De plus, toi aussi tu l'aurais vue si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur Winner !

- Désolé, Wuwu, j'étais si heureux de revoir Quatre que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Mais tu as l'air jaloux, tu veux un câlin ?

- Maxuel, je vais te…

- Continue ton histoire, Quatre, les coupa Heero en les regardant d'un air désespéré.

- Merci Heero !

Il était heureux de se retrouver avec eux même si les nouvelles qu'il allait leurs donner étaient plutôt mauvaises.

- A vrai dire Wufei, si elle nous regardait comme ça, c'est qu'elle nous connaissait déjà !

Un silence de plomb succéda sa phrase, ils le regardaient tous, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu lui dire et ce qui s'était passé.

- En fait, il existe à cette époque un animé qui se prénomme Gundam Wing et qui parle de notre histoire. Toute notre histoire…

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- A vrai dire Duo, j'aurais préféré. Le mieux est que je vous montre. Venez tous sur le canapé, je vais vous montrer le premier épisode.

Et Quatre observa ses amis découvrit l'épisode 1 comme Soazic trois jours avant lui. Malgré la situation, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant les airs ahuris des quatre Gboys. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils ne disaient toujours rien, trop abasourdis pas les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Quatre décida de briser le silence.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, à vrai dire, j'ai découvert énormément de choses sur nous. Presque toute notre vie est sur internet et énormément de gens la connaissent.

- Tu es sur de l'intégrité de cette jeune fille, demanda méfiant Heero. Je veux dire, elle est peut-être ici pour nous déstabiliser ou nous empêcher de mener à bien nos missions. Cette série est peut-être un leurre.

- Non, je n'ai rien senti. J'ai passé six jours avec elle. Certes, j'en suis resté inconscient trois mais je suis sûr de ce que je dis. Elle n'a fait preuve d'aucune animosité envers nous. Je ne lui ai rien dit de spécial, jamais sans votre accord. Mais on peut lui faire confiance.

Ils connaissaient suffisamment l'empathe pour savoir que s'il avait confiance en quelqu'un c'est qu'il le méritait.

- Bon, conclut Heero, cela change pas mal de choses. Il va falloir revoir un peu nos missions. Quatre, dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur cette époque et sur l'animé. Il va falloir aussi réfléchir à ton accident avec la navette, c'est possible que ce soit un sabotage.

Quatre s'exécuta et malgré l'heure tardive, les anciens pilotes ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil, toutes les informations de Quatre les avaient déstabilisés. Ce n'est que quand Heero décida qu'ils n'étaient plus bon à rien qu'ils allèrent se coucher sans savoir comment gérer leurs missions à bien et qui étaient vraiment leurs ennemis.

_Voila la suite, désolée s'il y a des fautes, merci de me les indiquer pour que je change !_

_Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 3 mais ça devrais se faire d'ici quelques jours.. Merci de me suivre_


	4. La première rencontre

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, pour le reste je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

Désolée, je n'avance pas vite… J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**La première rencontre.**

**- Deux mois plus tard, 6 novembre. Saint Brieuc.**

Deux mois déjà qu'elle avait ramené Quatre au Parc des Promenades. Deux mois que son portable était allumé jour et nuit, toujours dans sa poche au cas où. Pourtant, ça aurait dû la rassurer que Quatre ne l'appelle pas, ça voulait dire que tout se passait bien, que les missions étaient réussies. Mais Soazic était triste de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, mais aussi inquiète… Elle lisait tous les jours le journal pour rechercher le moindre indice, la moindre nouvelle qui pourrait montrer que les 5 Gboys allaient bien. Elle avait quelque fois l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse certifier ce qui s'était passé et …

**TUT, TUT !**

Soazic fut tirée brutalement de ses pensées par un gros 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées qui se trouvait derrière elle. En effet le feu venait de passer au vert. Tout en maudissant le débile qui était derrière, elle se rendit compte que ça faisait deux mois qu'elle était comme ça. Perdue dans ses pensées à longueur de journée, elle paraissait plus triste, plus renfermée. Pour une jeune fille qui passait son temps à rire, elle en vint à se demander la dernière fois où elle avait ri ces derniers mois. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa sœur l'avait invitée à venir la voir, elle était inquiète. Eloïse Mahaut, jeune femme de 30 ans, habitait non loin de Saint-Brieuc, travaillait à la mairie de cette ville et avait exigé de sa jeune sœur qu'elle passe chez elle pour parler un peu… Et vu sa tête, Soazic comprenait pourquoi.

En arrivant devant chez sa sœur, la jeune femme remarqua un grand 4X4 noir semblable à celui qui l'avait klaxonné. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas ce genre de véhicule…

Arrivée chez sa sœur, Soazic décida de ne pas lui mentir, enfin en partie ! Quand sa frangine lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, la jeune femme lui raconta sa rencontre avec Quatre, le fait qu'elle l'ait aidé et qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis un moment. Enfin, dans cette version, Quatre était une fille qui s'appelait Cathy et elle ne l'avait pas rencontré tout amoché… Mais, elle lui dit la vérité sur son inquiétude et l'amitié qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait le nier, elle considérait Quatre comme un ami même s'ils ne s'étaient connus qu'une semaine. Eloise la regarda pendant tout son récit semblant, mieux comprendre son comportement.

- Tu sais, finit par dire Soazic, je sais que je suis idiote de penser comme ça mais… ce jeun… cette jeune fille était vraiment gentille et je m'inquiète beaucoup, sûrement pour rien !

_« Merde j'ai failli dire « ce jeune homme », elle m'aurait harcelé de questions… »_

- Soaz', ma puce, arrête de te tracasser. Je suis sûre que si tu n'as pas de nouvelles c'est qu'elle va bien Tu veux que je fasse une recherche à la mairie si de nouveaux arrivants sont enregistrés ?

- Tu pourrais ?

- Evidemment ! Si c'est pour te rendre le sourire.

- Merci, merci beaucoup ! Ça me soulagerait beaucoup…

- Pas de problème, mais à une seule condition tout de même…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La prochaine fois, n'attends pas deux mois pour me parler si ça ne va pas ! Ok ? J'ai ta parole ?

- Promis.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me chatouiller les pieds !

- Hein ?

- Bah oui, pour te faire pardonner les soucis que tu m'as causée…

- Ok, ok…

Et la soirée se passa tranquillement, sans soucis, Soazic ne pensa pas une seule fois aux Gboys. Elle se promit de ne plus attendre de nouvelles et d'en sortir avec cette attente impossible…

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit, la vue du 4X4 noir lui fit penser à ses satanés pilotes ! C'était bizarre quand même, une aussi grosse voiture à cet endroit… Après s'être traitée de parano obsessionnelle, la rouquine rentra chez ses parents pour essayer d'oublier !

**- 12 novembre, Saint Brieuc : **

Soazic n'avait pas pensé aux Gboys de la semaine. Elle était retournée à Saint Malo pour bosser et avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser. Elle était contente d'avoir réussi ! Sa sœur et son copain devaient venir manger chez ses parents, où elle séjournait, et elle avait hâte de la voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque quelque chose : un gros 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées… Elle se savait parano, mais là… Elle décida de noter la plaque d'immatriculation au cas où… au cas où, elle reverrait un autre 4X4 noir ! Elle savait que c'était débile mais elle préférait se rassurer en faisant ça.

_« Alors, voyons, AB-720-ZX ! Bon comme ça si je revois encore un, je pourrai vérifier ! Parce que trois en une semaine, ça fait beaucoup. En même temps, je n'imagine pas les Gboys assez stupides pour me surveiller de cette manière, c'est trop voyant ! Et je n'en ai pas vu à Saint Malo… »_

Elle rangea tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et décida de ne plus y penser.

**- 12 décembre, Saint Brieuc, 15h30 : **

Elle avait essayé d'oublier le 4X4 noir mais en un mois, elle l'avait vu treize fois et à chaque fois c'était la même voiture ! Elle avait aussi remarqué que c'était à chaque fois quand sa sœur était la ou quand elle était dans les parages ! Comme si le 4X4 la suivait ! Soazic décida de tirer cela au clair ! Ça faisait un mois que cela durait. Elle décida donc d'aller chez sa sœur, un après-midi où elle était chez elle, pour être sûre que le 4X4 s'y trouvait !

Comme prévu, il se trouvait en face de la maison de sa sœur et son ami. La jeune femme marcha vers le véhicule et s'adossa sur le capot, décidée à attendre que les occupants descendent. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, elle se tourna vers la vitre et lança un regard noir, digne de Shinigami ! Puis, elle fit le tour pour se placer devant la vitre du conducteur et tapa dessus.

- Ouvrez ! hurla-elle.

Rien ne se passa.

- Ouvrez, je vous dis ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Ouvrez !

Ne tenant plus, elle tambourina sur la vitre et continua d'hurler.

- Sortez de cette putain de bagnole et venez me dire ce que vous voulez à ma sœur ! Maintenant ! Je sais que vous la suivez, j'ai des preuves ! Sortez de là !

Á ce moment là, la portière s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de 25 ans, blanc, habillé d'un survêtement de sport. Il était grand, brun et s'emblait très sûr de lui, beaucoup trop ! Soazic le trouva ridicule et antipathique dès le premier regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise son erreur en découvrant ce qu'il tenait à la main… un flingue. Un vrai, du moins le supposait-elle. Puis elle vit sortir un deuxième homme en tout point semblable au premier mais plus petit et blond. Ils la regardaient avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Tu disais ? le demanda le brun.

- Je disais que j'avais remarqué que vous suiviez ma sœur ! Arrêtez si vous ne voulez pas que je prévienne les flics !

- Les flics, tu dis ?

- Oui les flics, bandes de crétins !

Le deuxième homme s'approcha par derrière de Soazic qui ne s'aperçut de rien, trop occupée par sa joute verbale avec le brun !

- Hey Ed, tu entends ce qu'elle dit ? Elle veut appeler les flics !

La jeune femme se retourna vers la voix et s'aperçut qu'elle était coincée entre les deux hommes armés.

- Oui Freddy, j'ai entendu.

- On lui dit ou pas ?

- Me dire quoi ?

Soazic commençait à paniquer. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Le Blond se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Mais, ma chérie, c'est nous les flics !

Et avant qu'elle puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, Soazic reçut un coup de crosse de flingue dans la figure, ce qui la projeta à terre. Le dénommé Ed la releva brutalement et coinça les bras de la jeune femme avec ses mains. La rouquine jetait des regards paniqués autour d'elle cherchant un moyen de fuir. Freddy s'approcha d'elle encore plus et lui caressa le visage.

- C'est que tu es mignonne...

- Lâchez-moi !

- Calme-toi ! On ne te veut pas de mal, hein Freddy ?

- C'est sûr, un bijou comme ça, ça se respecte !

- Bande de connard !

- Oh, elle insulte aussi ! Continue ma puce, j'adore ça pendant l'acte !

Le blond était vraiment proche de Soazic, elle pouvait sentir son haleine avinée ! Mais avant qu'il puisse tenté quelque chose, il fut brutalement projeté à terre par un jeune homme blond très remonté !

- Lâchez-la, bande d'ordures !

- Quatre !

Quatre frappa le brun qui tenait toujours Soazic et qui la lâcha de surprise. Le jeune blond la rattrapa et s'interposa entre elle et les deux malfrats.

- Trowa arrive dans pas longtemps, ne te tracasse pas !

- Je ne me tracasse pas, mais je panique ! Surtout s'il met autant de temps que toi à intervenir !

- Désolé, j'étais trop loin.

Quatre regardait les deux individus qui s'étaient rassemblés tout en reculant pour tenir éloignée Soazic. Les deux malfrats se regardèrent en souriant et tout en se précipitant vers leur véhicule tirèrent un coup de feu vers les deux jeunes gens qui se jetèrent sur le coté pour l'éviter.

Soazic réagit rapidement en s'apercevant que le tir les avait délibérément loupés ! Ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le passage du 4X4 qui démarra pour leur foncer dessus. Elle poussa Quatre hors de sa trajectoire et réussit à l'éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle se le prit quand même dans la hanche et une énorme douleur inonda son flanc. Quatre se précipita sur elle rapidement, rejoint par Trowa qui venait d'arriver.

- Ça va ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Moi oui, lui répondit le blond, et toi Soazic ?

- Ça va aller mais il faut que vous partiez, Quatre !

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner comme ça !

- Il le faut ! Les pompiers vont arriver, que vas-tu leur dire ?

- Elle a raison Quatre, viens !

Trowa força le jeune homme à se relever et se pencha pour remercier la blessée d'avoir encore sauvé Quatre. Le blondinet s'éloigna avec Trowa après un dernier regard à la silhouette allongée par terre.

Soazic sourit malgré la douleur. Elle avait revu Quatre et même rencontré Trowa. Elle savait maintenant qu'ils allaient bien. Bon, elle avait mis sa vie en danger et avait eu la peur de sa vie mais au moins, maintenant, elle savait que les Gboys étaient par ici et elle ferait tout pour les retrouver Soudain, un cri la tira de ses pensées, sa sœur courait vers elle complètement paniquée.

- Soazic ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Que fais-tu là ? C'était pour toi le coup de feu ?

- Appelle une ambulance ! Et je te dis tout !

**- Même jour, même endroit, même moment, à quelques mètres de la : **

Quatre avait attendu que les pompiers emmènent Soazic pour être sur qu'on s'occupait d'elle. Il fut secoué par Trowa.

- Quatre, Quatre... Il est temps d'y aller, Wufey et Heero vont nous remplacer.

- Je sais, répondit-il sèchement.

- Quatre…

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Cette fille m'a encore sauvé la vie ! Ça fait deux fois ! Elle a voulu protéger sa sœur en se mettant en danger ! Si… Si on lui avait tout dit, elle n'aurait pas pris ces risques inutiles ! Je m'en veux ! Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles. De pas avoir essayé de la dissuader de faire ce qu'elle a fait alors qu'on s'y attendait !

- Viens, le coupa Trowa. Viens, on rentre.

Quatre le suivit jusque dans la voiture. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui, contre Trowa, contre les trois autres, contre Soazic… Elle mettait sa vie en danger en faisant ça. Les Autres savaient qu'elle était au courant. Elle était maintenant autant en danger que sa sœur !

En arrivant à la planque, Quatre alla directement à sa chambre sans répondre à Duo qui le saluait.

- Hey… Heu, il se passe quoi, là ?

- Ce n'est pas toi Duo, soupira Trowa, il y a eu un problème !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Soazic, la jeune fille qui l'a sauvé, a été s'attaquer seul au 4X4…

- Non ? Sans savoir qui il y avait dans la voiture ?

- Exactement, elle s'est fait attaquer, Quatre est intervenu. Ils leurs ont foncé dessus avec le 4X4 et Soazic a encore sauvé Quatre. Elle est partie à l'hôpital avec sa sœur.

- Et Quatre s'en veut…

- Oui…

- Il y a pas à s'inquiéter ! Heero et Wufei vont y aller aussi puisqu'il suivent sa sœur, donc ils vont pouvoir nous renseigner sur son état de santé !

- Tu as raison, je vais prévenir Quatre, va voir ça avec eux !

Pendant ce temps, Quatre tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il s'en voulait énormément. S'il lui avait tout dit dès le début, elle aurait été plus prudente ! Elle n'aurait pas été agressée par ces barges ! Elle avait été totalement imprudente et déraisonnée. Pourtant, Quatre la comprenait, il aurait fait pareil avec ses proches... Mais… mais c'était à lui de la protéger, pas à elle ! Si elle avait été au courant, s'ils lui avaient parlé… Quatre savait qu'avec des « si » on ne changeait pas le monde ! Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été désagréable avec Trowa. Il n'y était pour rien. C'était tous les cinq qu'ils avaient décidé de la laisser dans l'ignorance.

Quatre entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et sut grâce à son empathie que c'était un Trowa très inquiet qui arrivait pour le voir.

- Quatre, dit-il en poussant la porte, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, viens. Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, j'était inquiet… Je le suis toujours…

Trowa pris son amant dans ses bras et Quatre reposa sa tête sur son torse.

- Duo est allé prévenir Heero et Wufei que la cible 1 suit Soazic à l'hôpital. Ils vont aller se renseigner sur son état de santé !

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Viens, Duo nous attend pour le debriefing !

Et après un tendre baiser, ils descendirent rejoindre le natté !

**- Même jour, planque des pilotes, 18h30 : **

L'image de Heero sur le visiophone n'était pas très nette, on entendait surtout sa voix. Wufei juste derrière sur le gauche de l'écran l'écoutait aussi en silence.

- Nous l'avons vue, et elle va bien !

- C'est vrai ? demanda l'empathe.

- Oui, pas de cassure juste une grosse frayeur et un bel hématome sur la hanche et sur le menton.

- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé !

- On a d'ailleurs un message pour toit, le prévint Wufei.

- Ah ?

- Oui, elle a reconnu Heero qui est allé le voir pendant que je restais surveiller sa sœur.

- Et ?

- Et elle m'a dit, mot pour mot, que tu était une enflure de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, qu'on avait intérêt à tout lui raconter ou elle allait s'énerver, qu'il fallait que tu fasses un peu attention à ta vie, qu'elle allait pas toujours être là pour te sauver et que sa vie était moins importante car elle devait pas sauver le monde dans le futur !

- Oulà, fit Duo en se retenant d'exploser de rire. Elle devait être remontée !

- Oui, on aurait dit Shinigami ou Quatre sous Système Zéro… répondit Heero en frissonnant pendant que Duo éclatait de rire. Horrible…

- Elle a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Elle m'a dit de retourner protéger sa sœur, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, on serait vraiment mals car elle nous traquerait pour nous faire manger nos boyaux à la petite cuillère ! Heureusement qu'elle a explosé de rire, sinon je crois que j'aurais fui à la vitesse de la lumière !

- Hee-chan qui fuit ! J'aurais aimé voir ça, fit Duo en se calmant un peu.

Quatre sourit, soulagé. Soazic allait bien et si elle arrivait à faire de l'humour c'est que son moral n'était pas trop bas, comme il l'avait craint... Avec ce qui lui était arrivé, ç'aurait été normal ! Par contre, ils devaient décider s'il fallait tout lui dire ou pas. Duo rompit le silence.

- Et pour sa demande de tout lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, Duo, elle m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, je sais qu'elle est digne de confiance.

- On en reparlera quand on sera tous les cinq, fit Trowa. On ne peut pas prendre cette décision à la légère !

- Très bien, répondit Heero, communication terminée.

**- 14 décembre, planque des anciens pilotes, 14h00 : **

La porte de la planque s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes à la mine soucieuse. Duo et Trowa n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles et avaient préféré quitter leur poste pour en informer directement les trois autres. Si Wufei et Heero eurent l'air surpris, ce ne fut pas le cas de Quatre qui avait senti leur présence et leurs inquiétudes.

Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq dans le salon, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. C'est Quatre qui rompit le silence, désireux de connaître le problème.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons intercepté un message des Autres et ce n'est vraiment pas bon, expliqua Duo.

- Effectivement, ils changent de stratégie. Ils passent au plan B et ont décidé de ne plus s'occuper de la cible 1.

- Merde ! Soazic et toute sa famille sont en danger !

- Pas tout fait Q-chan, seule Soazic est concernée… elle les a découvert et ils pensent que ce serait une bonne occasion de se débarrasser d'elle !

- Hn…

- Oui Hee-chan ? Traduction ?

- Il va falloir la protéger alors…

- Tout ça dans un « Hn » ?

- Hn…

- Mais doit-on tout lui dire ? demanda Wufei pendant que Duo levait les yeux devant la réponse d'Heero.

- Tu n'as pas confiance, Fei ?

- C'est WUFEI, Maxwell !

- Suffit vous deux ! les interrompit Quatre. Le mieux est que tout le monde la rencontre, vous pourrez vous faire une opinion !

- Je suis d'accord, fit Heero. Les autres ?

Comme tout le monde hochait la tête, le jeune homme aux yeux cobalts se leva pour mettre fin à la réunion quand plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. Les Gboys se regardèrent. Personne ne connaissait leur adresse et les voisins ne venaient jamais les voir !

Wufei se leva pour aller ouvrir en étant couvert par Heero derrière la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Soazic en pleine forme et très fière d'avoir retrouvé les Gboys.

_Suite…_


	5. Premières explications

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, pour le reste je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

Désolée, je n'avance pas vite… J'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! Je ne vais pas poster pendant un moment, je pars en vacances mais je compte continuer à écrire !

Merci de me lire !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

Premières explications.

Plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. Les Gboys se regardèrent. Personne ne connaissait leur adresse.

Wufei se leva pour aller ouvrir tout en étant couvert par Heero derrière la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Soazic en pleine forme et très fière d'avoir retrouver les Gboys. Wufei reste pétrifié devant elle et Heero derrière ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Quand aux trois autres, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte qui était hors de vue, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Soazic fit un plus grand sourire et tout en regardant Wufei dans les yeux, dit d'une voix claire :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Soazic et je recherche une certaine Cathy. On m'a dit qu'elle habitait ici.

- Heu… Je…

Wufei ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre et comme il se rendait assez ridicule, Heero ouvrit la porte plus grande et fit rentrer la jeune fille tout en regardant tout autour s'il n'y avait personne.

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le salon, la rouquine observa les cinq jeunes hommes qui étaient assis en face d'elle. Quatre était très heureux de la revoir, Trowa l'observait avec un petit sourire, Duo n'avait pas encore refermé sa bouche qu'il avait ouverte en la voyant arrivée. Heero, lui, la regardait en ne laissait aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage. Quand à Wufei, il semblait très contrarié. Trop pour que ce ne soit du qu'au ridicule de la situation devant la porte.

Soazic attendit que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Voyant que personne ne le faisait et vu la façon dont tout el monde la regardait, elle finit par sourire et explosa de rire. Un rire clair, frais, qui détendit un peu la tension de la pièce.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! fit-elle après s'être calmée. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à comment vous alliez réagir et m'accueillir. Je ne me voyais pas passer la porte. Entre la balle entre les deux yeux de Heero ou le coup de sabre de Wufei… je ne m'attendais à me retrouver assise sur votre canapé entrain d'être observée comme si j'allais me transformer ! Rassurez vous, je ne mords pas !

Duo explosa de rire vite suivit pas Quatre. Wufei prit un air renfrogné pendant que Trowa prenait la main de son amant en souriant à la jeune fille. Seul Heero resta impassible et fixait la jeune femme.

- Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? Finit-il par demander.

- Comme vous suivez ma sœur, vous avez qu'elle travaille à la mairie de Saint Brieuc et qu'elle a accès aux nouveaux arrivants ! Et je dois avouer que vu le nom sous le lequel vous apparaissez… Faut être débile pour ne pas savoir que c'est vous !

Quatre têtes se retournèrent vers un certain natté qui prit un air innocent.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- Qu'a tu pris comme nom ? Demanda Wufei d'un air menaçant.

- Et bien… Un mélange de nos noms…

- Mais encore ?

- Heu…

- Maxwel ?

- Huoti Yarng…

- QUOI ? Mais ça n'existe pas, sombre crétin ! Quand on t'a dit de choisir un nom, tu aurais pu en prendre un qui existe !

- Qu'en sais tu ? Il existe peut être ! Et puis, c'est très bien comme nom, en plus, j'ai pas trop réfléchis… Personne ne devait nous connaître alors…

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini, Maxwel ! Encore plus que cette Onna !

Soazic tica que le nom « Onna » mais décida de ne pas relever pour le moment. Un Wufei énerver est un Wufei dangereux… en plus, elle sentait qu'il était anxieux mais ne savait pas pourquoi . Lorsque Heero pris la parole pour la première fois, elle comprit une partie de ce qui le travaillait !

- As-tu été suivie ?

- Non !

- Tu es sure, onna ?

- Je suis peut être une « onna », mais je en suis pas stupide non plus ! J'ai bien compris que j'étais en danger après le problème du 4X4. J'ai donc mis presque 1h30 pour venir ici au lieu de 10 minutes habituelles ! Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture mais celle de mon père, et aucune voiture ne m'a suivit ! J'ai aussi vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de micro sur moi ! Ça te suffit ?

- Elle t'a mouché la, Fei !

- Tais toi, Maxwel !

- Oui, je sais que je suis moi, Wufi !

- Maxwel, si tu continues, tu ne pourras plus jamais manger une salade !

- Ça m'arrangerait j'aime pas ça !

Soazic se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa qui n'avaient encore rien dit et qui comptaient les points de deux pilotes qui se chamaillaient.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours, soupira le blond. Et encore, je trouve que Wufei n'est pas très en forme en ce moment ! Il est trop calme !

- C'est vrai, surenchérit Trowa, D'habitude, à ce moment la, Wufei est déjà en train de courir après Duo en hurlant et les voisins finissent par taper avec des balais à leur plafond !

- Dit donc vous trois, rugit Wufei, je suis la et je vous entends ! Je ne suis pas une vulgaire chose !

- Non effectivement, répliqua Trowa d'un air très sérieux. Tu es la chose de Duo !

- Ah bon ? demanda Soazic.

- Oui, oui, répondit le natté, je lui fait faire ce que je veux ! Dés que je le cherche, il rapplique ! C'est très drôle !

- Maxwel !

- Oui fei ? Tu disais ?

- Suffit Duo, on est pas la pour rire ! le coupa Heero. Je suppose que tu es la pour voir des explications !

- Pas seulement, répondit la jeune fille. Je voulais d'abord voir si tout el monde allait bien. Après l'affaire du 4X4, je voulais être sur que ça allait ! Maintenant si vous êtes d'accord pour me raconter, ça me va, sinon je comprendrais qu'il y a certaine chose qu'il ne faut pas dire ! Après tout, vous êtes en mission et je n'ai pas à interférer là dedans !

- Je pense qu'on peut te faire confiance, répondit Heero en souriant pour la première fois. Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Moi oui, depuis le début, répondit Quatre.

- De même, répondit Duo. Elle est drôle et a réussi à faire sortir Wufi de ses gongs en moins de temps que moi la première fois que je l'ai vu ! Alors, je suis ok.

Trowa donna son assentiment d'un hochement de tête. Mais Soazic craignait que Wufei dise non vu la façon dont il l'a regardait. Son regard s'était redurci après que la discussion avec Duo se soit arrêtée. Ils lançaient des éclairs et s'ils avaient pu tuer, Soazic serait déjà morte… Les secondes passaient dans un silence de plomb, puis des minutes sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Duo finit par soupirer et Quatre rompit le silence en s'adressant autant au jeunes chinois qu'aux 3 autres.

- Elle est danger et veut savoir. Et ne rien lui dire l'a mettra encore plus en danger. Il ne lui arrivera rien Wufei, ni à elle, ni à sa sœur ni à ceux qui nous attendent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs finit par refaire surface et s'assit d'un air gêné sur le fauteuil libre. Il donna son assentiment d'un petite voix en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Bien, reprit Heero en se tournant vers la rouquine. J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi, cela risque d'être long.

- Ça va, je suis en arrêt de travail et mes parents ne sont pas la ce soir.

- Bien, je vais commencer par te raconter ce qui s'est passé à partir d'après l'affaire Mariemaia.

Et Heero se mit à parler, aider par les quatre autres par moment. Pendant deux ans, après le problème avec la fille de Treize Kushrenada, chacun était parti de son coté. Heero avait disparu, il n'était pas tout de suite allé rejoindre Réléna. Il avait besoin de se découvrir, de savoir qui il était, s'il était capable de vivre en temps de paix. Il avait découvert différents sentiments aux cours des missions qu'il avait effectuées avec les autres pilotes mais n'arrivait pas encore à bien les déterminer. Aussi, il avait voyagé pour mieux se connaître et mieux comprendre les gens qui l'entouraient.

Duo était partie sur L2. Lui aussi voulait se rendre utile et vois s'il s'avais faire quelque chose d'autre que la guerre. Comme il ne savait pas où aller, il « tait aller à sa colonie d'origine. Il voulait aider à sa reconstruction et aider aussi les enfants des rues. Ayant vécu longtemps de cette manière, il voulait empêcher que les orphelins de guerre subissent la même vie. Avec l'aide d'Hilde qui était restée là-bas, il mis en place une industrie de récupération de déchets de guerre. Une partie du bénéfice partait dans un orphelinat qu'il avait aidé à construire. Il passait ses journées entre l'entreprise et l'orphelinat en tentant d'oublier la guerre. Il avait des nouvelles des autres et même parfois d'Heero. Même s'il n'avait revu personne, il ne se sentait bien qu'en ayant de leurs nouvelles.

Quatre, lui, était retourné sur L4 reprendre les affaires de son père. Il voulait se faire pardonner par sa famille de les avoir abandonner et il considérait que c'était de sa faute si son père était mort. Personne, sauf sa famille et les Maganacs, savait vraiment où il avait été et ce qu'il avait fait pendant sa soit disant fugue. Sin aide pour le reconstruction de la colonie détruite avait été très précieuse. Il se battait jour et nuit pour que l'image de l'entreprise, malmenée pendant la guerre, de son père soit redorée. C'est pour cela que, malgrès son amour pour Trowa, il était parti sans un regard en arrière, pensant d'ailleurs que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas. Seul Duo était au courant. Et comme lui, il se tuait au travail pour oublier.

Trowa était retourné au cirque près de Catherine. Il se sentait bien près d'elle, comme auprès d'une sœur. Le cirque l'avait adopté sans posé de question. Il se plaisait la bas mais ne pouvait oublier ses compagnons et son amour pour Quatre. Il se débrouillait pour ne jamais être sans occupation de peur de se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il passait énormément de temps auprès des fauves, c'est là qu'il se sentait le mieux. Il pensait souvent à Quatre mais n'osait rien entreprendre car il savait que le blond aussi avait besoin de prendre du recul sur toute leur histoire.

Quant à Wufei, lui était allé travailler avec les Préventers. Lorsque Sally lui l'avait proposé, il n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Au début, il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à travailler sous les ordres de deux femmes : Lady une qui était à la tête des préventers et Sally qui était sa supérieure mais aussi sa coéquipière. Lady était un peu spéciale mais elle savait reconnaître un bon soldat et savait que Sally et Wufei ferait une bonne équipe. Ils passaient leur temps entre missions et entraînement des jeunes recrus. Wufei savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en venant travailler chez les préventers mais son attirance pour Sally l'empêchait d'être totalement soit même, il ne voulait pas mélanger travail et amour. Surtout qu'il se sentait fautif par rapport à sa défunte femme.

Pendant deux ans chacun resta de son coté. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Jusqu'au jour où il y eu un attentat contre Réléna, un de plus. Elle avait été prise en otage avec plusieurs représentants politiques. Wufei et Sally avaient décidé de faire appel aux anciens pilotes de Gundam pour les secourir. Ça avait marché, leur force et leur intelligence combinée avait permis une fin heureuse au conflit et la paix n'était plus menacée. Ils s'étaient rassemblés pour la première fois en deux ans et c'était rendu compte à quel point ils s'étaient manqués les uns les autres. Moins de six mois après cette histoire, ils faisaient tous partie des préventers. Seul Quatre ni était qu'à mi-temps car ses sœurs, qui s'occupaient de l'entreprise, avait parfois besoin de son aide. C'est au cours d'une mission longue où Trowa lui avait sauvé la vie qu'ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Heero, lui, avait été promu directeur de la sécurité de Réléna au nom des préventers. C'est au bout d'un an à son service que la jaune femme avait « dégelé » le soldat parfait. Quand à Sally et Wufei, ils avaient aussi fini par sortir en semble. Seul Duo était encore célibataire mais entouré par ses amis, il s'en fichait as mal. Ils vivaient tous près du QG des préventers dans une des villes les plus importantes de Sanks.

Au bout de deux ans, les choses avaient finies pas se gâter. Des personnes proches des Gboys avaient des trous de mémoires ou disparaissaient totalement de la surface de la terre sans que personne ne sache où ils étaient. Puis, ce fut aux tours de Sally, Réléna, Zech, Noin et Hilde à avoir des trous de mémoires. Ils disparaissent des fois pendant des heures sans savoir où ils avaient été. Cela inquiétait beaucoup les Gboys mais les examens effectués ne montraient aucune anomalie.

Puis Wufei était revenu d'un mission longue et avait levé le voile sur ce mystère. Au temps où les cinq savants, qui avaient construis les Gundams, avaient été sous les ordres d'Oz, ils avaient mis au point une navette capable des voyages temporels. Mais seulement un seul aller-retour au vu de la consommation d'énergie. Bien sur, à l'époque, cela était resté sur le papier. Mais les plans avaient été interceptés par un groupe d'extrémistes nommé le Renouveau, coupable de six tentatives d'assassinats sur la personne de Réléna. Ils étaient contre cette paix, soit disant usurpée à Oz par Réléna et les Gundams. Ils avaient juré de se venger. Et grâce à cette navette, ils avaient moyens de le faire à partir du passé.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Soazic comprenait pourquoi Wufei était si nerveux, il était inquiet pour Sally. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient venus en 2010.

- Si je comprends bien, vous avez, vous aussi, réussi à construire ses navettes, et vous voulez empêcher ce groupuscule de s'en prendre aux figures emblématique de la guerre !

- Exactement, acquiesça Duo. On va leur en foutre pleins la gueule !

- Vous en pensez pas que ce sont eux qui ont créé l'animé ?

- Non, décréta Heero, c'est trop exacte. Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes. Ils espéraient nous faire sortir au grand jour en s'en prenant à Réléna mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à nous trouver.

- Hum… Mais pourquoi êtres vous venu à cette époque ? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulière ?

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers Wufei qui eut un visage un peu crispé. Il hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, se fut pour parler d'une voix claire et forte.

- Lorsque j'ai ramené tous les renseignements de ma mission, la leur était décrite précisément. Tout y était détaillé, qui il fallait tuer, où, quand, comment… Ils avaient fait de grosses recherches et une date revenait tout le temps : 2010. Pourquoi, comment, on ne sait pas, tous ce qu'on sait c'est que ça commence cette année ! Ils allaient commencer par les ancêtres de Réléna et Zech puis ceux de Sally, puis ceux de Nion. Enfin, ils comptaient finir par ceux de Hilde. Ils voulaient aussi s'en prendre à Lady une mais aucune donné n'existe sur elle.

- Pas ceux de Quatre ? demanda Soazic étonnée.

- Non, car son père et lui ont été utile lors de cette satanée guerre.

- Quelle rapport avec ma sœur ?

- J'y viens ! Nous avons fait des recherches aussi et avons trouvés qui étaient les ancêtres en questions. Pour Réléna et Zech, c'est ta sœur et son copain qui sont concernés. Pour Sally c'est une jeune fille du nom de Thoru Ayashi. Quand à Noin c'est une espagnole expatriée au USA. Pour Hilde, se sont des allemands qui se trouvent en Suisse. Il y avait aussi une autre personne dans leur liste. Elle, ils nous voulaient pas la tuer mais la rencontrer. C'est un homme du nom d'Yffic Le breton et qui travaille à la NASA depuis 2005.

- Et leur but est de tuer de ses gens ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Et pour ceux qui ont déjà disparu ?

- Nous espéreront pouvoir les empêcher de nuire avant qu'ils ne tuent qui que se soit !

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Soazic était atterrée, elle n'arrivait pas à assembler toutes ses idées. Sa sœur, une ancêtre de Réléna ? Et pourquoi cette époque ? Au bout de quelques minutes où les Gboys la regardèrent sans oser dire quelque chose, elle parla d'un voix trop calme pour la situation.

- Vous deviez aller voir la personne qui a fait l'animé ! Je suis ru qu'il a des informations importantes à vous donner. Ce n'est par pour rien qu'il y a eu un animé de fait sur vous peu de temps avant que vous retourniez dans la passé.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? demanda Heero.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que quelqu'un qui vous connaisse pour faire ça ! Et si cette personne savait que vous veniez à cette époque et si elle voulait vous aider ! Ça ne coûte rien d'y aller…

- Hun…

- Et puis, intervint Quatre, il vaut mieux y aller avant les Autres ne découvrent ses informations.

- Qui sont ses Autres ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ce sont les hommes de mains du Renouveau, répondit Trowa, ils les ont recrutés à cette époque.

- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça, il faut un minimum de préparation, s'exclama Quatre !

- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Duo.

- Hun.

- Ok !

- Je suis d'accord !

Soazic les regarda sans rien dire et baissa la tête en réfléchissant. Ils allaient encore repartir alors qu'elle venait de les retrouver… C'est vrai qu'ils ne lui devaient rien et qu'elle les connaissait à peine mais… Qui pourrait laisser partir les Gboys s'en rien faire ? Puis sentant un regard sur elle, elle releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient tous les cinq entrain de la regarder ! Elle leur lança un regard interrogatif.

- Tu es d'accord aussi ? lui demanda Duo.

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu es sous notre protection vu que le renouveau ta choisit pour cible à la place de ta sœur. Donc si on va au Japon tous les cinq, tu vas devoir venir avec nous !

- QUOI ? Le Renouveau est à mes trousses ? Mais…

- Pas de quoi être étonnée ! Tu les as repérés donc forcément ils vont essayer de se débarrasser de toi ! Et en plus, cela risque de déstabiliser ta sœur et donc de l'empêcher d'avoir des enfants ! Ça faisait parti de leur plan, soit ils tuaient ta sœur, soit ils l'empêchaient d'avoir des enfants et je suis quasiment sur que ta mort le ferait ! Donc, on doit maintenant te protéger. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas toujours sur Saint Brieuc, il va falloir voir ça !

La jeune femme était complètement perdue. Ils voulaient la protéger et la faire participer à leur mission ? Elle le voulait mais elle risquait d'être poids, elle n'avait pas d'entraînement !

- Tu m'écoutes ? s'écria Duo.

- Oui, oui excuse moi.

- Donc je disais que pour te suivre, il va falloir un appartement sur Saint Malo. Comme ça, on fera le voyage avec toi !

- Hun, répondit Heero. Et il en faut toujours un près de toi au cas où.

- Si, on est tous à Saint Malo, tu pourrais passer tes soirées avec nous, lui dit Quatre. Comme ça, on ne serait toujours pas loin de toi.

- Par contre, pour Saint Brieuc, il faudra être plus discret. Fit remarquer Duo. Vu que tu sera avec des amis à toi, il ne faut pas qu'ils se posent des questions sur nous.

- Très bien, fit Heero. Il va falloir qu'on finisse ça ce soir. Soazic, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi, tu auras bien de repos. On passera chez toi demain pour mettre au point notre protection et vérifier ta maison ok ?

- Pas de problème ! Je vous dis à demain alors !

Après avoir dit au revoir au Gboys, Soazic partit en se disant que les prochains mois allaient être mouvementés ! Combien de personne aurait aimé être à sa place ?

- Alors ? demanda le blond, un fois la jeune fille partie.

- Jolie ! s'écria le natté

- J'ai confiance lui répondit son amant.

- Hun, fut la réponse de Heero.

Seul Wufei ne répondit pas. Il regardait la jeune fille partir en espérant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Cette jeune femme lui faisait un peu pensé à Sally, aussi courageuse. Et il ferait tous pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pour revoir Sally…

_Suite… Voila c'est finit ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Pas trop de fautes ?Review ?_


	6. Les préparations

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, pour le reste je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris !

Désolée, je n'avance pas vite… J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Les préparations.**

**_14 janvier 2011, 15h30.**

Soazic avait fini le boulot un peu plus tôt que prévu et était allée faire un tour. Être presque tous les soirs avec les Gboys avait du bon mais elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir. Et puis, elle savait qu'il y avait toujours un pour le surveiller. En un mois, sa vie avait complètement changée. Les Gboys, n'ayant pas trouvé d'appartement (ou plutôt maison vu ce qu'il cherchait), vivaient chez elle. Et à six dans un T1, c'était un peu juste. Soazic avait un peu de mal à voir ainsi débarquer des gens dans son espace privé. Mais c'est elle qui l'avait voulu, elle n'allait pas les laisser dormir dehors de tout façon. L'avantage, c'était qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un chez elle (voir les quatre) pour l'accueillir même si chaque accueil était différent. Avec Duo, il valait mieux ne pas rester derrière la porte vu le nombre d'objet volant non identifiés qui pouvait atterrir sur les gens (Il s'était calmé depuis que Wufei avait presque réussi à lui couper la natte pour cause de jet d'oreiller alors qu'il revenait des courses.). Avec Quatre, c'était très agréable, il y avait toujours du thé de préparer. Avec Trowa, c'était différent, il était attentif mais très discret. Pour Wufei, il valait mieux éviter de faire du bruit ou de le déranger. Il était souvent en méditation et si on le dérangeait, il était de tellement mauvaise humeur qu'il valait mieux l'éviter. Avec Heero, elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait jamais été seule avec lui.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle réfléchissait à tout ça et elle ne savait toujours pas toutes les conséquences de ses rencontres sur sa vie. Elle serait encore restée la un moment si une chose non identifiée n'avait pas finit sur sa tête. Elle la releva et découvrit une couverture et Heero à coté d'elle.

- Si tu veux rester ici, ne prends pas froid.

- C'est bon, je vais rentrer. Ça ne sert à rien de trop réfléchir à l'avenir, n'est ce pas ?

- Hn…

- Bon, j'en déduis que tu veux dire oui. Mais que fais tu la ? Je pensais que Quatre devait venir me chercher aujourd'hui ? Non pas que le fait que ce soit toi me dérange…

- Je sais. sourit Heero. Il est juste allé voir une maison que nous avons trouvée.

- C'est vrai ? Elle est comment ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Hum, es tu toujours aussi éloquent ?

Heero la regarda étrangement. Puis, il lui fit signe de la suivre et Soazic le suivit sans rien dire. Aucun commentaire ne fut échanger entre pendant cinq minutes. Elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Elle se sentait rassurée, elle comprenait un peu ce que Réléna devait lui trouver. Bien sur, il fallait réussir à casser sa carapace. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une grande maison proche de la mer. Elle avait un petit jardin donnant sur la digue du Sillon. Avec ses deux étages et son toit pointu, elle faisait très années soixante. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall où Quatre et Trowa finissaient de discuter avec l'agent immobilier. Ils entendaient Wufei et Duo se chamailler en haut.

- Bon, nous sommes d'accord. demanda Quatre. Nous pouvons emménager immédiatement ?

- Bien sur ! Cette maison est à louer depuis presque deux ans. Nous ne pensions pas trouver de personnes tout de suite.

- Nous ne savons pas, hélas, combien de temps nous allons rester. J'espère que cela ne vous gène pas ?

- Pas de problème, vous pouvez venir finir les papiers ?

- Bien sur ! Partons maintenant. Les autres peuvent rester ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, venez, nous sommes à cinq minutes.

Soazic et Heero regardèrent Quatre et Trowa partir. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur le fait que l'agent avait de l'argent dans sa poche. Quatre avait du le payer pour qu'il ne face aucun commentaire sur le fait que cinq jeunes hommes veuillent habiter ici ensemble. Surtout qu'aucun des garçons n'avait d'emplois.

La rouquine quitta Heero pour visiter la grande maison. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'un grand couloir qui se dirigeait vers un escalier. Sur la gauche, se trouvait un grand salon avec tout le confort possible : un grand canapé, plusieurs fauteuils, un écran plat et une bibliothèque. Sur la droite se trouvait une cuisine équipée qui pouvait contenir une famille d'au moins dix personnes. Elle monta à l'étage pour tomber nez à nez avec un Wufei qui fulminait. Il s'arrêta étonné de voir Soazic. Puis, tout en continuant à grommeler à propos d'un inconscient natté, il l'a laissa passé. La jeune fille continua son chemin et découvrit un grand couloir qui continuait lui aussi vers un escalier et qui donnait sur quatre portes. La première était une petite salle de bain combinée à des toilettes. Les trois autres pièces étaient des chambres assez grandes toutes trois composés d'un grand lit deux places et d'une grande armoire. Elle monta au dernier étage après une visite rapide des trois chambres. Celui-ci était composé de trois pièces et d'un grand hall au fond du couloir qui donnait sur une grande fenêtre. L'une des trois pièces était une grande chambre avec une salle de bain combinée, un grand lit pour au moins trois personnes, ainsi qu'un fauteuil et une petite bibliothèque. La deuxième était aussi une chambre mais du style des trois autre. Et enfin un petit bureau. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le hall d'où surgit un Duo excité.

- T'as vu cette maison ? hurla-t-il. Elle est géniale !

- Duo, calme toi ! Qu'as-tu encore fait à Wufei ?  
- Rien, enfin, rien de bien grave.

- Duo ?

- Je lui ai sauté dessus et on a faillit tomber dans l'escalier…

- Encore ?

- Mais, j'y peux rien s'il a pas d'équilibre !

- Bref… Effectivement, c'est une belle maison. Vous allez être bien ici !

- Vous ? Mais tu viens avec nous !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, viens. dit-il en lui prenant le bras et en l'emmenant dans la grande chambre. Tu as droit à la plus grande chambre. Celle avec la salle de bain. Vu que tu es la seule fille. On s'est dit qu'elle te plairait !

- Mais, je vais faire quoi de mes affaires ? De mon appartement ? Je vais dire quoi à mes parents ?

- On t'avait dit de nous attendre pour lui en parler ! dit une voix avec un brin de reproche.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Quatre, qui était revenu avec Trowa, ainsi que Heero et Wufei devant la porte de la chambre.

- Bon, reprit Quatre, descendons au salon, nous allons parler de tous ensemble puisque Duo ne sait pas tenir sa langue !

Les cinq jeunes hommes passèrent devant et Soazic reste à contempler la chambre. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle allait habiter avec les Gboys. Elle se mit à penser aux nombres de personnes qui auraient aimé être à sa place. Après tout, elle n'allait pas dire non alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus proches des cinq anciens pilotes. Elle finit par descendre pour les trouver tous les cinq entrain de se disputer. Enfin, Wufei hurlait sur Duo pendant que Quatre essayait de le calmer et que Heero et Trowa se regardaient en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle les regarda pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, attendant que l'un deux la remarque. Ce que fit Trowa et Heero peu de temps après. Il se regardèrent tous les trois et se mirent à sourire. Même Heero pour la première fois depuis que Soazic les connaissait. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers les trois autres qui continuaient à se disputer comme si de rien était. Soazic ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, vite suivit par Trowa. Même Heero finit par lâcher un petit rire. Il faut dire que Wufei s'énervait tellement qu'il était tout rouge. Quatre était entre lui et Duo et tentait de l'empêcher de s'approcher de Duo qui lui faisait des grimaces en imitant Wufei.

Au son du rire de la jeune femme, les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers elle et découvrir qu'ils étaient la cause de son hilarité. Wufei s'assit rageusement sur un fauteuil, Quatre s'éloigna de lui en soupirant et Duo fit un sourire de vainqueur en s'asseyant. Ils finirent par tous s'asseoir. Quatre fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Donc, voila la maison où on va habiter quelque temps. Alors, Soaz', comme Duo a du te dire, nous pensions que tu viendrais habiter ici.

- J'avais bien compris mais… Je dis quoi à mes parents ? Que je vais emménager avec cinq hommes de mon age que je connais que depuis 1 mois et qui viennent du futur ? Que je les ai rencontrer par hasard en sauvant l'un deux ? Que je vais habiter avec eux parce qu'on veut me tuer ?

- C'est sur que si tu leur dis ça, ils vont sûrement être d'accord. Et pour te protéger, ils vont même t'enfermer ! répondit Duo. Comme ça, on aura plus besoin de te protéger.

- Duo, tu es un abruti, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui ma chère amie, je le sais. Wufi me le dit souvent aussi.

- Bref, maintenant qu'on sait que l'autre est un abruti, revenons à nos moutons. Je veux bien venir habiter ici mais je ne dois rien dire à personne ! Sinon ça compromettrait votre mission. Et même si on me voit traîner avec vous et venir ici, ceux qui me suivent vont se poser des questions.

- Pas de soucis là-dessus. lui répondit Heero. Il suffit de garder ton appart, comme ça si des gens passent de voir, rien n'a changé.

- Bien sur… Mais pour les Autres ?

- On y a un peu réfléchit et on pensait faire passer ça comme une colocation. lui répondit Trowa.

- Colocation ?

- Oui, ça se fait beaucoup pour que le loyer soit moins cher. Plusieurs jeunes peuvent prendre une maison de cette manière.

- Et bien, ça peut être une bonne idée mais pourquoi je garderais mon appart dans ce cas ?

- Hum… Pas bête ça. Si tu es vraiment en colocation, tu ne gardes pas un appart à coté. répondit Wufei.

- Tu vois, Wufei, ça m'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées… Parfois, j'ai des idées intelligentes !

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! lui répondit-il offusqué.

- Je sais, Wufi, je sais… Je te faisais marcher et comme d'hab, toi, tu cours.

- Je m'appelle WUFEI !

- Bref, les rappela Quatre, pendant que Duo ricanait dans son dos. C'est vrai qu'il va falloir trouver une excuse à ta présence ici…

Les six personnes se mirent à réfléchir. Enfin, Soazic se mit plutôt imaginer la fumée sortir des oreilles des cinq pilotes et elle dut se retenir de rire. Elle voyait bien que Quatre avait du mal à se concentrer puisqu'elle était morte de rire dans sa tête…

- Je sais ! s'écria Wufei au bout de trente minutes. On a qu'à, tout simplement, dire que tu sors avec Duo !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux intéressés.

Cinq paires d'yeux le regardèrent hallucinés. Duo et Soazic se demandaient s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Quand aux trois autres, l'idée ne leur paraissait pas si mauvaise.

- C'est pas bête ! finit par dire Quatre.

- Hein ? Mais, vous êtes malade ou quoi ? On ne va pas sortir ensemble enfin ! S'enflamma Duo.

- Même si je n'aime pas la façon dont tu dis ça, Duo, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Mais, réfléchissez vous deux. Ça serait logique ! Vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à faire car cela ne se déroulera que sur Saint Malo. Et puis, il faudra juste sortir de temps en temps ensemble et d'aller parfois chez Soazic ! Sinon, vous serez vous-même ici…

- Mais… tenta Soazic.

- Ce sera la raison de ta présence ici ! lui répondit Heero.

- Bien, finit par dire Duo. Je suis d'accord.

- Moi aussi…

- Il va falloir déterminer où vous vous êtes rencontrés, ainsi que l'endroit de votre premier baiser et aussi depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble… Oh, et aussi si vous avez couché ensemble ! énuméra Wufei en se retenant de rigoler.

- Ça suffit Wufi ! lui reprocha Duo en lui envoyant un coussin à la figure.

Lui et Soazic avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge en entendant ce que disait Wufei et n'osaient plus se regarder. Quatre dissipa un peu le malaise en proposant à la jeune fille d'aller chercher des affaires dans son appartement avec Heero pendant que les trois autres finissaient de s'installer. La dernière parole fut prononcée par Wufei qui la susurra à l'oreille de Duo :

- Je me suis vengé, Duo, je me suis vengé…

**_14 janvier 2011, maison des six, 20h30.**

Les six colocataires mangeaient dans la grande cuisine. C'était Trowa qui avait fait à manger avec les moyens du bord. Et comme aucun d'eux n'avait fait les courses, c'était pâtes au menu. Le malaise entre Duo et Soazic s'était peu à peu dissipé même s'ils restaient encore gênés lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Mais c'était Quatre le plus gêné puisque lui, sentait les deux sentiments en même temps. Et il sentait aussi le sentiment de victoire qui émanait de Wufei. Il essayait de ne pas y penser en discutant de la suite des opérations avec Heero. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord qu'il fallait commencer par trouver le réalisateur avant de partir pour le Japon et que pour ça il leur fallait un ordinateur de plus ainsi qu'une bonne connection internet. Ils n'allaient quand même pas continuer à pirater tous les réseaux qu'ils trouvaient.

- Il va falloir bien nous organiser ! dit Quatre. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Soazic seule maintenant que nous commençons vraiment nos recherches. Il va falloir être discret aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas parler comme-ci de rien était de tout ça. De plus, les autres ne doivent pas savoir qui nous sommes. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de mettre en danger notre couverture.

- Je suis bien d'accord, dit Heero. Mais dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre à eux si jamais ils entrent ici.

- Comment ça ? demande Duo. Pourquoi on ne pourrait rien faire ?

- Parce que s'ils essayaient de venir ici, ils le feront pour surveiller Soazic et mettre des micros. Mais, ils ne doivent pas savoir qui nous sommes donc, nous devons les laisser faire.

- Mais pour les micros ?

- Nous les enlèverons avant qu'ils puissent les tester ! Comme ça, ils penseront qu'ils sont juste des incapables !

- Pourquoi pas… Ça pourrait être marrant de voir ça !

- Et pour ma protection ? Vous allez pas continuer à me suivre tout le temps si ? Ça ne fera pas très discret.

- Ça, ce sera la partie de Duo. Puisque vous allez « sortir » ensemble, autant que se soit lui qui s'occupe de ta protection rapprochée ! lui répondit Quatre.

- Ok… Bon, je vais aller me coucher, j'aimerai ranger un peu mes affaires et contrairement à vous, demain je bosse ! Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, lui répondirent les cinq autres.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que la jeune fille soit montée dans sa chambre, Duo se tourna vers les quatre autres qui le regardaient d'un air sérieux. Aucun d'eux ne prononçait une parole attendant que quelqu'un le fasse.

- On ne lui dit rien ? demanda Duo.

- Lui dire quoi, Maxwel ?

- et bien, lui dire qu'on a retrouvé le scénariste de la série !

- Mais la piste date de six mois, duo ! lui répondit Quatre

- Et Alors ? C'est une piste, non ? Une bonne piste même si elle date !

- Duo… On ne peut pas partir comme ça au Japon ! Pas avec elle en tout cas.

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle serait contente de nous aider !

- Mais enfin Duo, réfléchit un peu ! Elle n'est pas comme nous ici, elle a une famille, une travaille, des amis ! Elle ne peut pas partir faire des recherches de six mois a l'autre bout du monde ! s'exclama Quatre.

- Tu as déjà vu le bordel pour qu'elle vienne habiter ici, surenchérie Trowa. S'il faut rentre sa vie impossible pour la protéger, cela ne sert à rien !

- Mais, on ne peut pas la laisser ici toute seule et je refuse de rester en reste !

- Je sais, Duo, je sais… lui dit Quatre.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te gêne, Quatre ?

- J'ai... j'ai pas envie peur de lui apporter des ennuis…

- Parce que là, elle n'en a pas ?

- Duo ! lui reprocha Trowa, tu voit très bien ce qu'il veut dire ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose au Japon ? Elle ne sait pas se défendre et on sera toujours obligé de la garder avec nous.

- J'avais compris Trowa… J'essayais juste de dédramatiser !

- On fait quoi ? demanda Heero.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas… lui répondit Quatre. Je ne veux pas partir sans qu'on soit sur de ce qu'on fait. Si on n'est pas sur de notre piste, on ne part pas ! Attendons d'être sur et à là moment la, on avisera !

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent. Ils finirent chacun dans leurs pensées. Heero se mit à penser à Réléna et au fait qu'il avait hâte de la retrouver. Il aurait aimé lui présenter Soazic, elles avaient un peu la même mentalité. Wufei, lui, espérait vraiment qu'il allait empêcher les Autres de faire leur mauvais coup. Et surtout qu'ils n'allaient pas faire encore plus de dégâts en venant dans le passé. Après tout, ils étaient des gens du futur et il ne savait pas les répercutions qu'il y allait avoir. Duo réfléchissait à tout ça et au fait qu'il allait devoir jouer les amoureux avec la jeune femme. Non pas qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'était jamais tomber amoureux de personne, il avait toujours essayer de ne pas rester avec la même personne trop longtemps. Il voulait profiter un maximum de sa vie. Quatre était très stressé. Déjà, lui-même l'était, mais en plus personne dans la salle ne contrôlait ses sentiments. Il sentait les doutes de chaque personne dans la salle et cela se mélangeait à la peur qu'il ressentait au sujet de la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà tellement fait et ils ne lui avaient apporté que des problèmes. Trowa, lui, réfléchissait au moyen d'aider la jeune fille. Il n'aimait pas voir son amant aussi inquiet et essayait de contrôler un minimum ses sensations. Il appréciait énormément la jeune fille, elle leur avait beaucoup apporté. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois mais elle avait réussi à arracher des sourires à Heero et Wufei. Il s'inquiétait de cette situation et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de les aider. Il eut soudain une illumination.

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai une idée !

Les quatre autres sursautèrent au son de sa voix. Ils le regardèrent étonnés, Trowa n'était pas du genre à s'épancher et il criait très rarement.

- J'ai une super idée ! On pourrait l'entraîner !

- L'entraîner à quoi ? demanda Duo.

- Et bien, à se défendre voyons !

- Heu… Tu es sur de toi là ? lui demanda Heero.

- Ecoutez, si on l'aide à se défendre, on aura plus besoin de la protéger tout le temps. On pourra l'emmener au japon sans trop de problème. Elle pourra nous accompagner et nous aider !

- Il a pas tord, fit remarquer Wufei. Mais on lui apprend quoi ? Comment ? On ne va quand même pas lui apprendre à se servir d'une arme quand même !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! On peut lui faire faire des exercices de défense ! Tu es un expert en arts martiaux ! Tu peux lui apprendre certaines prises. On peut aussi l'intégrer dans certains de nos entraînements.

- C'est plutôt une bonne idée ! lui fit Quatre. On lui en parlera demain. Il va falloir voir ce qu'on va lui apprendre, je veux bien faire du footing et lui apprendre à se défendre mais certainement pas à se battre ! Mais si ça nous permettait de nous concentrer sur notre mission, ce serait moins dangereux et pour nous, et pour elle ! Bon, on lui en parle demain ?

Quatre têtes lui répondirent positivement. Evidemment ils ne savaient pas trop la réaction de la jeune fille. Et ils l'a savait sportive mais à petite dose. Ils allèrent se coucher en se disant que demain allait être mouvementé. Surtout Duo qui devait jouer le plus grand rôle de sa vie. Enfin, après avoir été pilote de gundam, ça devrait être facile.

**- même jour, chambre de Soazic au deuxième étage.**

Soazic était montée tôt, un peu troublée par ce qui se passait. C'est vrai que faire semblant de sortir avec Duo était la plus logique des solutions mais… Elle avait toujours trouvé Duo mignon dans la série et encore plus en vrai. Là, elle se retrouvait devant un beau jeune homme de vingt-deux ans et elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un homme aussi mignon. De plus, il était vraiment drôle. Bref, elle était vraiment troublée par lui normalement alors maintenant… Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait peur que, à force de faire semblant, elle finisse par tomber amoureuse de lui. Et si c'était le cas, les vrais problèmes commenceraient pour elle.

_Suite ! Désolée pour le retard mais je n'arrivais pas à faire la suite… Et même là, je ne suis pas très satisfaite ! Et aussi désolée pour les fautes ! Si vous avez des remarques, hésitez pas… _


	7. Promenades surprise

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, pour le reste je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris !

Désolée, je n'avance pas vite… J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Promenade surprise.**

**- 14 mars 2011, 19h30, deux mois plus tard.**

La jeune femme courrait dans la forêt. Elle était seule, en sueur. Elle commençait à avoir un point de coté. Elle courait depuis deux heures pour leur échapper. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal partout. Elle ne savait pas où était Duo et Quatre, elle les avait perdu dès le début de la traque. Elle avait peur, le bruit des coups de feu retentissait autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait aucune voix, aucun appel, juste le bruit des armes. Elle finit par s'accroupir dans le creux d'un arbre pour se reposer deux minutes. Elle se mit à penser au début de cette promenade qui avait pourtant bien commencé.

**Flash Back.**

Elle avait finit sa journée de travail. Cela avait été calme pour une fois, elle était un peu fatiguée d'enchaîner entraînements et 8h de boulot par jour mais cela avait été bénéfique. Elle courait maintenant 1h30 tous les soirs avec les Gboys et finissait avec eux par 1h de self défense avec Wufei. Ça avait été difficile au début, elle avait eu du mal à courir ne serait-ce que 30 minutes, mais le fait d'avoir plusieurs personnes avec elle l'avait motivée.

Elle était arrivée à la maison où Duo et Quatre l'attendaient dehors en discutant. Lorsqu'ils la virent, Duo alla à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

- Alors ma puce, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, Duo. Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Ça allait mais tu m'as manqué.

Si au début de leur fausse relation, ils avaient eu du mal, maintenant, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Même les quatre autres Gboys avaient parfois des doutes. Lorsqu'ils étaient dehors, ils marchaient main dans la main et s'embrassaient souvent. A vrai dire, Soazic y avait pris goût. Elle avait du mal à e pas l'embrasser ou à le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à la planque. Duo et elle n'en parlaient jamais et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait ni ce qu'il en pensait. Elle était de plus en plus attirée et elle tombait lentement amoureuse de lui.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller se balader à la forêt de Paimpont. Vu que ton entraînement avance bien, on pourrait faire une petite pause et aller se détendre ! lui dit Quatre.  
- Bien sur ! J'adore cette forêt ! Je vais aller me changer pour être plus à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? lui fit Duo, tu es bien comme ça !

- Duo, mon cœur, je n'irais jamais me promener en forêt habillé avec un short, des collants et des bottines ! Même pour tes beaux yeux !

- Boarf, ça peut être marrant.

- Je reviens !

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle était vêtue d'un jean, d'une paire de basket et d'un pull à capuche pris à Heero. Vers 17h30, ils étaient arrivés tous les trois à la forêt. Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, l'enfer avait commencé. Des explosions, des coups de feu et le cri de Duo : « Cours, Soaz', cours ! »

Et elle avait courut.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Elle était caché depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un parler dans un haut-parleur pas loin d'elle. Elle se cacha un peu plus et se força à écouter ce que la voix grave disait : « Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher, nous encerclons la forêt. Livrez vous et ils ne vous arrivera rien ! Vous avez cinq minutes et nous faisons feu. ». La voix s'approchait de plus en plus. Soazic regarda la personne passer, elle était habillée de noir et portait une cagoule. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester longtemps la mais elle ne devait pas se livrer non plus. Elle préféra attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Les cinq minutes passèrent très rapidement et la voix retentit de nouveau : « Vous avez choisit de mourir bêtement dans cette forêt, c'est votre choix ! ».

Le silence dura deux secondes et une énorme explosion retentit prés de Soazic qui fut recouverte de terre. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir d'où cela venait et elle vit trois hommes non cagoulés qui avançaient d'un pas conquérant. Elle ne les connaissait pas mais elle était sure de les avoir déjà vu quelque part. à leur façon d'avancer, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situations. C'est à ce moment la qu'elle comprit où elle les avait déjà vu : c'était les Autres ! Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui la suivaient souvent et qu'elle avait repéré grâce à Duo. Elle se terra un peu plus dans le creux de l'arbre et attendit. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de sa cachette et elle put les observer. Le premier qu'elle voyait était blond et assez grand, il semblait être le chez du trio. Le deuxième était le plus petit et brun et enfin le troisième était roux. Ils regardèrent le trou de l'explosion.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici… dit le blond.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui répondit le brun.

- Parce que cette explosion ne visait personne et ne sert qu'à effrayer, pas à blesser. Mais effrayer qui ? Nous ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ce n'est pas notre organisation ? demanda le brun.

- Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Et ce genre de chose comme les sommations, ce n'est pas notre style. Quelqu'un d'autre veut ses gens ! Qui ? Je ne sais pas, il va falloir en informer la direction. Continuer à chercher, on va peut être la trouver.

Soazic ne comprenait plus rien, qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir encore. Déjà que les Autres lui pourrissaient le vie alors la, un autre groupe, c'était pas possible. En regardant le trio partir, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Avec les Autres dans les parages, elle ne devait pas rester où elle était. Elle devait sortir de la forêt et aller chercher les autres pilotes. Avec un peu de chances Duo et Quatre étaient déjà loin.

Elle se remit en marche en se cachant dans les buissons. Pleins de terre comme elle était et avec la nuit qui tombait, elle passait inaperçu. Bien sur, elle n'arrivait pas à se déplacer sans bruit mais vu le bruit qu'il y avait encore autour d'elle se n'était pas grave. Il y avait encore quelques explosions mais de moins en moins. Il finit par n'y avoir plus de bruit dans la forêt et Soazic décidé de s'arrêter à nouveau pour écouter autour d'elle. Elle monta dans un arbre bas et attendit. Elle finit par entendre un bruit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les branchages de l'arbre. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'arrêter mais elle n'en pouvait plus et elle était inquiète. Elle ne devait pas restée trop longtemps las, elle allait se faire repérer. Wufei lui avait souvent dit que la meilleure défense était l'attaque mais s'ils étaient aussi forts que les Gboys, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Malgré ses deux mois d'entraînement elle n'en avait pas ébranler un.

La peur commençait à s'insinuer en elle lorsqu'elle vit un homme passé à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Il était habillé en noir et avait aussi une cagoule. Ce n'était donc pas les Autres. Puis un deuxième surgit à sa suite, aucun d'eux ne parlait, ni ne faisait de bruit. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement sans bruit. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle entendit un troisième homme arrivé. Elle se décida rapidement, elle allait le choper. Elle n'en pouvait plus de fuir. Elle attendit qu'il soit de dos, elle avait moins de dix secondes pour l'avoir sinon c'était elle qui allait se faire avoir Elle surgit de l'arbre et faucha les jambes de l'homme avec les siennes. Il s'étala face contre terre et elle se jeta sur lui pour lui prendre son arme. Haletante, elle se releva en le tenant en joue. Sa main tremblait un peu mais elle se ressaisit et braqua l'arme sur lui avec plus de conviction. Elle n'en avait jamais tenu mais elle avait vu els Gboys le faire.

- Relève toi ! dit elle

L'homme s'exécuta en silence et se tourna vers elle.

- Qui es tu et que veux tu ? Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir ou je tire sans hésitation. Enlève ta cagoule sans geste brusque.

L'homme s'exécuta sans bruit. La jeune fille perdit tous ses moyens lorsqu'elle vit une longue tresse apparaître ainsi qui le visage assez fière de Duo. Elle ne baissa pas pour autant l'arme et resta dix seconde à le regarder sans bruit. Puis, elle hurla.

- Abruti ! C'est quoi cette mascarade ?

- Calme toi…

- Non, je ne me calme pas ! J'ai eu super peur pour toi et Quatre ! J'ai cru que vous aviez été blessés ou pire tuer. En plus, avec les Autres qui se baladent dans le coin j'ai cru qu'il y avait encore d'autre gens à ma poursuite !

- Les Autres ?

- Oui les Autres ! Ils nous suivent partout je te rappelle !

- Tu peux baisser mon arme, s'il te plait.

- Non.

Soazic recula un peu et tenait toujours l'arme dans ses mains. Elle regarda d'un air mécontent Duo qui sortait un talkie-walkie de son pantalon.

- C'est bon les gars, je l'ai ! Elle a réussit à ma mettre à terre et à prendre mon arme…. Par contre, les Autres sont dans les parages, on fait comment ?

- Les Autres ? Ici ? Etrange, on n'a vu personne tout à l'heure. En tout cas, félicitation à Saoz', elle se débrouille de mieux en mieux !

- Ouaip, mais là, elle est pas de très contente…

- On compte sur toi pour la ramener de bonne humeur. Lui répondit Wufei. On va faire un tour pour essayer de trouver les Autres et on se retrouve à la sortie de la forêt, ok ?

- OK ! Fini.

Duo se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait gardé l'arme à la main mais qui l'avait baissé. Elle avait toujours l'air mécontente.

- Allez, arrête de bouder. C'était juste un entraînement pour voir si tu étais capable de te débrouiller sans nous. Et tu l'es ! Je peux avoir mon arme ?

- Oui… Tiens… Donc c'était un entraînement hein ?

- Oui. Juste un petit entraînement !

- Un entraînement pour quoi ? Et vous trouvez ça drôle de me faire angoissée comme ça ? Et si vous vous étiez blessés ? Et si les Autres vous avaient retrouvés ?

- Ils ne nous ont pas eu ! Et nous n'avons rien. Et c'est pour aller au Japon !

- Et s'ils sont encore l… Au Japon tu dis ?

- Oui, au Japon. On a une piste mais on ne pouvait pas partir sans que tu sois prête. Ce n'est pas encore une piste très fiable et on ne part pas tout de suite mais au moins, tu sais te défendre !

- Mouais… fit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Allez, arrête de bouder. Lui répéta Duo en la prenant machinalement dans ses bras. On va se faire pardonner promis ! Et puis, tu t'es super bien débrouillée ! Je suis fière de toi.

La jeune fille, par habitude, se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec une petite moue boudeuse. Le jeune homme remonta se main droite vers son visage et le lui caressa doucement en souriant. Puis, il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait, les deux jeunes gens reculèrent précipitamment.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Dit Duo sans la regarder.

- Oui, allons-y… Heu, on y va comment ?

- On a mis un scooter plus loin. Viens, suis moi.

Ils y montèrent en silence et partirent rejoindre les autres à la sortie de la forêt.

_Suite… C'est plus court mais je ne voulais pas le mettre avec celui d'avant ni avec celui d'après… Bon, je n'avance pas aussi vite dans l'histoire que je le voudrais et j'ai un peu l'impression de faire du sur-place mais bon… Voila, des remarques ?_


	8. Juste un coup de gueule

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, pour le reste je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris !

Désolée, je n'avance pas vite… Pourtant, ce chapitre est écrit depuis au moins 1 mois mais comme je dois tout retaper à l'ordi… J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Juste un coup de gueule.**

**- Forêt de Paimpon, 20h15, le 14 mars 2011 :**

Le trajet pour rejoindre les autres s'était fait en silence. Les deux jeunes gens étaient troublés. Duo ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait pris, c'est vrai qu'à force de faire semblant, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait tout fait pour essayer d'être professionnel. Mais de l'avoir dans ces bras de cette façon… il avait seulement voulu aire disparaître de son visage la contrariété et la peur qui s'y étaient installées.

Soazic, elle, avait toujours peur, mais c'était une peur différente de celle de d'avant. Avant, elle sentait la peur ramper en elle, la ronger, la paralyser. Elle avait peur pour ces amis. Mais la, c'était plus une peur de ces sentiments, une peur de soit même, d'être abandonner. Elle n'était plus très sure de ces sentiments. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui leur avait pris. Même quand ils faisaient semblant, aucun de leur baiser n'avait été aussi impulsif, aussi tendre…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, Wufei et Quatre kes attendaient en discutant et en ramassant leur affaires dans une camionnette que Soazic n'avais jamais vu. Ils descendirent tous les deux du scooter et la jeune fille se dirigea directement vers les deux jeunes gens. Elle s'arrête, les regarda et leur donna un claque à chacun. Ils la regardèrent, étonnés, mais n'osèrent rien dire de la voir s'énerver encore plus.

- Vous rendez vous seulement compte de la peur que j'ai eu ? j'ai cru que l'on nous avait retrouver, que vous vous étiez fait capturés ! En plus, avec les Autres qui se promènent tout autour…

- Nous… commença Quatre.

- Je sais ! Vous avez fait ça pour être sur que je sois prête, pour que je sache à quoi m'attendre ! Et bah, la prochaine fois, oubliez l'idée de la fausse bataille, car ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez !

- Je croyais d'avoir dit de la ramener de bonne humeur… Chuchota Wufei à Duo.

- J'ai essayé mais…

- Hey, vous deux ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me calmer comme ça ?

- En fait, réussit à dire Quatre. On se doutait bien que tu allais mal le prendre. Donc on a prévu un petit truc à la maison pour nous faire pardonner. D'ailleurs, tu ne travailles pas demain !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Au cas où…

- Au cas où quoi ? menaça t'elle.

- Au cas où tu serais fatiguée ou au cas où tu voudrais cacher nos corps…

-Mouais.

- Bon, on va y aller d'accord ? Parce qu'il est déjà 20h30… demanda prudemment Wufei.

- Ok, on y va.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture de la jeune fille et cachèrent la camionnette dans les arbres pour la récupérer plus tard. Quatre avait été désigné pour conduire et Soazic avait pris la place du mort. Duo et Wufei, assis sur les sièges arrière, n'osait même pas se disputer de peur de l'énerver encore plus. L'atmosphère était légèrement pesante, personne ne parlant. Soazic savait qu'ils avaient fait ça pour son bien mais elle n'en démordait pas, elle allait les faire payer de lui faire des farces de ce genre. Ils arrivèrent assez tard à la maison et Soazic sortit rapidement de la voiture. Elle entra dans la maison sans se retourner, elle comptait monter directement dans sa chambre et se faire prier un peu, mais quelque chose dans le salon l'en empêcha. Elle y trouva Trowa et Heero en trin de décorer le salon avec une grande banderole « Félicitation ». Elle resta interdit devant le sourire de Trowa debout sur deux chaises en équilibre précaire. Heero le regardait faire semblant indifférent mais ses yeux riaient pour lui.

- Mais… mais, vous faites quoi la ? finit-elle par demander.

- Tiens, vous êtes déjà rentrés ? En fait, on prépare une petite fête pour te féliciter ! lui répondit Trowa sans se retourner.

- Me féliciter ? De quoi ? D'avoir couru avec la peur au ventre ? D'avoir eu peur pour Quatre et Duo ?

- Hum… fit Heero en se retournant vers elle ? Ça va ?

- Non, je vais ma laver car je ne veux pas sentir le bouc !

Et elle partit d'un pas vif vers l'escalier. Quatre, Wufei et Duo arrivèrent peu après. Ils avaient l'air penaud et Wufei caressait parfois sa joue d'un air pensif. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Duo finit par rompre le silence.

- Elle est vraiment en colère la…

- Tu crois ? lui répondit Wufei ironique.

- C'est compréhensible. fit remarquer Trowa. On savait qu'elle pouvait mal réagir.

- Hun ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Heero.

- Elle m'a sautée dessus par derrière et a réussi, je ne sais comment, à choper mon flingue. Elle a exigée que je retire mon bonnet et quand elle m'a reconnu, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer ! Et la, elle s'est mise à hurler… lui répondit Duo.

- Elle a pris ton arme. fit remarque Heero.

- Oui.

- C'est assez étonnant. Elle est vraiment douée.

- Oui.

- Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi on a fait ça mais il fallait savoir si on pouvait vraiment compter sur elle en mission. Vous n'avez pas sentit sa présence avant qu'elle te saute dessus ?

- Non, fit remarquer Quatre. Je ne me suis pas servi de mon empathie, et je lui suis passé devant sans sentir sa présence.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, nos ennemis n'ont généralement pas d'empathes ou alors tu les ressens !

- Tout a fait !

- Bon, Duo, vas la chercher !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai pas envie de me faire défoncer la tête !

- Parce que c'est toi qu'elle a chopé ! répondit Wufei. Et c'est toi qui va la faire descendre, je suis sur que tu vas trouver un moyen… A moins que Shinigami est peur d'une simple jeune femme !

- Mais…

- je suis assez d'accord avec lui… répondit Quatre qui aidait Trowa a descendre de sa chaise.

- Hun ! firent Heero et Trowa en même temps.

- Vous êtes vraiment des enflures !

- Evidemment ! Et toi, tu es le pire de tous alors… lui répondit Wufei en lui désignant l'escalier.

Duo finit par monter au deuxième étage en ronchonnant. C'était toujours lui qui s'y collait. Il savait que les autres ne faisaient pas exprès, ils étaient juste préoccupés et il était un des meilleurs pour faire réagir les gens quand il fallait. Mais, il ne devait pas resté seul avec elle. Il avait trop peur de lui faire du mal, de l'aimer, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et avec cette mission qui n'avançait pas. Bref, il ne savait plus quoi penser et il savait que pour les autres, c'était pareil. Aucun d'eux ne voulait abandonner la jeune fille mais s'ils restaient là à rien faire, ils risquaient d'échouer dans leur mission. Mais, lui, il tombait amoureux d'elle et cela allait poser problème de toute façon. Il commençait à être jaloux des mecs qui lui tournaient autour même si ce n'était que des amis à elle. Il savait que Quatre l'avait grillé et qu'il n'échapperait à une interrogation de sa part mais il n'y pouvait rien si le première personne a le touché était une jeune fille d'une autre époque.

Il arriva devant la chambre de la jeune fille et frappa plusieurs fois. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et rentra sans poser se poser de question. Il s'assit, en mettant ses jambes sous lui, dans un grand fauteuil tournant que Soazic avait acheté et placé en face de son miroir. Il se mit machinalement à tourner en rond tout en réfléchissant à leur situation à tous. Quatre et Trowa avaient de la chance d'une certaine manière puisqu'ils étaient ensemble mais connaissant Quatre, Duo doutait qu'ils aient pu en profiter. Heero allait un peu mieux qu'à son arrivée et c'était surtout grâce à l'aide de Soazic qui avait réussi, à éloigner le danger de sa sœur. Quand à Wufei, il avait tendance soit à être totalement taciturne et sombre soit à être calme et à lui courir après. Le natté se doutait qu'il pensait souvent à Sally qui avait disparu quelques jours avant qu'ils partent. Ils étaient très amoureux tous les deux et Duo s'étonnait toujours quand il voyait Wufei avec Sally, il était si calme si serein. D'un seul coup, il entendit un bruit et il se tourna vers la salle de bain d'où sortait Soazic absolument nue qui ne l'avait pas vu et qui se dirigea vers son armoire. Il la regarda s'habiller, son regard s'arrêtant sur ses formes pulpeuses. Elle n'était pas grosse bien eu contraire, son ventre était plat et musclé tout comme ses cuisses. Mais Duo devait bien avouer que la jeune femme avait un des plus beau corps qu'il avait vu. Il n'était pas parfait mais très agréable à regarder. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il observait la jeune femme depuis 5 minutes de manière très instante. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, il fallait qu'il se déplace discrètement vers la porte. Il voulu se lever du siège mais ses jambes le lâchèrent à se moment là et il se retrouva étaler par terre à quelques pas de Soazic qui le regardait d'un air horrifié. Elle mit quelque temps à réagir, suffisamment pour que Duo réussisse à se lever. Elle finit pas se ressaisir et hurla le nom du jeune homme.

**Rez-de-chaussée, après que Duo soit monté.**

Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous inquiets par ce qui se passaient. Heero avait finit par découvrir quelqu'un qui connaissait le créateur de l'anime Gundam Wing mais il ne savait pas encore qui s'était et la probabilité que cela soit un piège était énorme. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé entre eux pendant que la jeune femme était au travail et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle vienne avec eux tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Ils avaient besoin d'elle car elle connaissait ce monde et ils savaient que, s'ils la laissaient là, elle ne tiendrait pas dix jours toute seule face aux Autres. Et Heero doutait que sa sœur se remette de sa mort, comme eux d'ailleurs. Ils étaient trop proches de la jeune fille pour la laisser mourir comme ça. Cela avait une de leur première « erreur » et ils le savaient. Ils n'auraient pas dû laisser quelqu'un d'extérieur entrer dans leur « cercle » car une fois qu'on y était, on ne pouvait en sortir. Ils s'en voulaient tous les cinq de ce qu'ils faisaient subir à la jeune femme mais c'était de sa sécurité dont il était question. Et Wufei espérait qu'elle n'allait pas leur en vouloir longtemps, il n'aimait les enguelades ni les tensions au sein de ces amis. Mais avec Duo, il savait que la jeune fille n'allait pas tarder à descendre de meilleure humeur, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Heero regarda encore le maigre dossier qu'il avait réussi à réunir, c'est-à-dire cinq pages. Pas grand-chose pour commencer mais en quatre mois, il n'avait pas réussi à réunir plus. La personne qu'ils recherchaient voulait se cacher et il fallait aller sur place pour trouver plus de chose. Il fallait aller au Japon, maintenant, s'il voulait pallier aux assassinats. Déjà, les Gboys avaient réussi à les retarder grâce à Soazic mais cela n'allait pas tarder éternellement. Heero allait ouvrir la bouche quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

- DUOOOOOOOOO !

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? soupira Quatre pendant qu'il se tournait en même temps que ses amis vers l'escalier d'où Duo apparaissait déjà en courant.

_Voila ! Désolée, je suis vraiment confuse d'avoir mis tant de temps… C'est un peu plus cours et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je me dépêche pour la suite. Review ?_


	9. Décisions

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, pour le reste je vous en dirais plus dans les prochains chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas aux couples habituels…

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris !

Bon, comme j'ai mis trop de temps avec l'autre, je mis mets tout de suite ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Oublie : **Parce que je n'ai pas de tête !Cela fait un moment que j'ai envie de remercierChristine pour sa review ! Ainsi que tous les autres et surtout, sheppard 26 qui me suis depuis le début !

**Décisions.**

**Rez-de-chaussée, après que Duo soit monté :**

_- DUOOOOOOOOO !_

_- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? soupira Quatre pendant qu'il se tournait en même temps que ses amis vers l'escalier d'où Duo apparaissait déjà en courant._

Ils regardèrent donc Duo descendre assez paniqué suivit de près par une furie rousse pas totalement finie d'habillée.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisait dans ma chambre ? hurla-t-elle alors qu'il essayait de se servir de Quatre comme bouclier humain.

- Il est monté te chercher et te faire descendre. lui répondit Heero. Et il a réussi sa mission !

- De quoi ? Tu lui as aussi demandé de rester dans ma chambre m'attendre alors que vous saviez que je me lavais ?

- Hein ? Heu…

Heero semblait un peu perdu dans ce que disait la jeune fille. Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers Duo qui était de plus en plus rouge. Il semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Quatre finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Duo ?

- J'ai pas fait exprès. finit-il par dire.

- Encore heureux ! fulmina Soazic.

- Mais… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Et cela te donnait l'autorisation de rentrer dans ma chambre alors que je changeais ?

- Non ? Tu l'as vraiment fait… fit Quatre totalement incrédule.

- Te tracasse pas Quatre, commença Wufei. Ce type est vraiment irrécupérable !

- Hein ? Mais tu parle de quoi Wu ?

- Déjà, Maxwel, c'est Wufei ! Et je te parle de la fois où tu te promenais nu dans la maison ?

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'est rencontré une fois…

- Parce que ce n'était pas la seule fois ?

- Tu sais Wufi, j'ai souvent faim la nuit et je ne suis pas forcément motivé pour m'habiller… D'habitude tout le monde dort…

- Donc, tu te promènes souvent nu dans la maison la nuit. conclua Quatre.

- Oui, quand les gens dorment…

- Sauf que je dors pas forcément moi, et que je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur toi nu toutes les nuits !

- mais Wufi…

Les cinq têtes qui continuaient à la regarder avaient l'air assez désespéré. Soazic les regardaient tous les cinq, ils avaient l'air fatigué et un peu triste. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient fait ça en fait, et s'en voulait de s'être énervée. Après tout, ils ne faisaient ça que pour l'aider. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur l'apéro préparé sur la table du salon. Il y avait au moins à manger pour dix personnes mais vu l'appétit de Duo, il n'y aurait peut être pas assez. Elle se tourna vers eux et les observa parler. Duo était convaincu qu'il avait droit de se balader nu la nuit vu qu'il était chez lui mais les quatre n'étaient évidemment pas d'accord. Elle finit par les couper.

- Bon, on va manger ? Parce que c'est pas que j'ai faim mais vous m'avez quand même fait courir et si vous ne vous dépêcher pas, je vais dévorer ce qu'il y a sur la table !

- Oui, lui répondit Wufei, dépêchons nous avant qu'il ne nous fasse un strip tease… Le voir une fois nu m'a déjà donné des cauchemars, je refuse de voir ça une deuxième fois….

- Hey ! Je suis pas si mal foutu quand même ! s'exclama Duo qui n'eut pour réponse que cinq têtes à moitié dégoûtées et attristées. Si ?

- Bon, viens, lui dit Trowa, rassure toi, c'est pas si terrible, tu commence juste à avoir un petit ventre à bière c'est tout…

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a mon ventre ? Vous allez le voir mon ventre !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Wufei lui sauta dessus en hurlant pour l'empêcher d'enlever son tee-shirt. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber sur Soazic qui se retrouva sous lui avec ainsi que sur Wufei.

- Dites, vous pouvez vous lever la ? Je vais mourir sinon… Et j'aimerais manger !

- Je sais pas. lui répondit Duo, moi je suis bien la…

- Duo, lève toi…

- Non

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Si tu ne te lèves pas, je te castre !

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Tu crois ?

- Bon les amoureux ? hurla Wufei, vous venez ou on commence sans vous ?

Les deux jeunes gens ne purent s'empêcher de piquer un far et ils se levèrent pour aller manger avec les autres. Les Gboys avaient tout préparé et la soirée passa tranquillement. Soazic commençait à être sérieusement saoule et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire bêtement au blague de Duo. Heero et Trowa n'avait pas bu une goutte car ils savait pertinemment que lorsque Duo et Wufei étaient bourré, on ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls cinq minutes. Quatre, lui, observait tout ce beau monde en soupirant. Il avait bu un peu aussi mais n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer entre la jeune fille et Duo et savait que cela allait finir mal. Il ne sentit pas Trowa s'approcher de lui. Il ne réagit que lorsque son amant lui embrassa le cou.

- Tu en devrais pas t'en faire autant, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer alors, profite un peu, comme eux. dit-il en désignant Duo qui faisait danser Soazic et Wufei qui avait lancé un défi à Heero.

- Tu as raison mais je suis inquiet… Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose si on ne veut pas que la situation nous échappe.

- Je pense que le futur a déjà changer avec l'intervention de Soazic, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui. J'en suis certain, et Soazic aussi et ceux qui nous attendent aussi !

Quatre allait lui répondre quand ils entendirent un gros fracas. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Duo affalé sur le canapé, Wufei par-dessus et Soazic hilare soutenu par Heero qui essayait de ne pas exploser de rire devant la situation.

A 5h, Trowa et Heero décidèrent qu'il était temps de coucher les deux saoulards qui se battaient à coup de torchons. Quatre, quand à lui, demanda à Soazic de le suivre dans la cuisine pour l'aider un peu à ranger. Malgré la surveillance de Heero, Duo réussit à s'échapper et à aller les écouter discrètement.

- Dis moi ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt avant que vous reveniez. dit il sans cérémonie.

- Rien !

- Je suis empathe ne l'oublie pas ! Empathe et pas stupide !

- Je… je ne sais pas trop…

- Soazic, explique toi ! Je sens que tu es nerveuse, Duo aussi, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et si je peux vous aider…

- Tu ne peux pas, répondit elle d'un air si abattue. On en peut rien faire ! Tu sais, je suis fan de la série Gundam Wing et comme beaucoup de fan, j'ai souvent rêvé de vous rencontrer et de vivre vos aventures. Mon préféré était Duo, je m'imaginais souvent sortir avec lui. Mais… Le fait de vous avoir quotidiennement avec moi, de faire mine de sortir avec Duo, a développer mes sentiments pour vous tous et surtout pour Duo. Je suis de plus en plus attirée par lui. Et je crois que j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui.

- Amoureuse de Duo ?

- Oui, de Duo. A force de faire semblant, je me sens attirée par lui ! Et dans la forêt, après qu'il met donné des explications, il m'a prise dans ses bras et on s'est embrassé. Un vrai baiser, il n'était pas joué. Je…

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Oh, je comprends mieux.

- Et tu comprends pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous aider ?

- Oui… Mais rien de ce que nous avions prévus ne s'est passé !

- Il n'empêche Quatre ! Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui car notre couple ira droit dans le mur ! Il ne peut pas rester ici, ce n'est pas chez lui ! Et je ne peux pas partir en abandonnant ma famille, mes amis ! Je refuse de sortir avec lui alors que je sais qu'on se séparera… Votre départ va déjà me laisser sans défense et anéantie alors si en plus je sors avec Duo, je ne pourrais supporter la douleur de son départ…

- Je te comprends, je ne pourrais pas non plus regarder Trowa partir sans rien faire et en sachant que je ne pourrais plus le revoir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour t'aider ! Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose comme ça mais… J'ai beau y avoir réfléchi je n'ai pas vu de solution…. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas, ne perds pas espoir !

- Hum… Peut être mais la… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je suis désolée…

- De quoi ?

- Vous avez d'autres problèmes que mes états d'âme…

- C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolé, notre idée était un désastre ! Nous n'aurions pas du vous « forcer » à faire semblant ! je dois avouer que tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'ici ne sait pas passer très bien ! Nous t'avons mis en danger et envahi ta vie…

- Arrête Quatre ! Tu ne dois pas non plus perdre espoir ! Peut être que cela ne se passe pas comme prévu mais je ne regrette pas de vous avoir rencontrer !

- je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontrer !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant. La vie n'était pas toujours facile pour les Gboys et ils n'avaient pas prévus que ça se passerait comme ça mais l'amitié de Soazic les avait tous rendu heureux. Ou qu'ils soient, ils existaient des gens qui ne les jugeaient pas et cela leur faisait du bien. Ils décidèrent de monter se coucher, ne trouvant pas de solution à ce problème un petit peu épineux. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Duo qui avait tout entendu et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son sœur se serrer au paroles de Soazic.

**15 mers 2011, 10h00 :**

- Soazic ! Soazic, lève toi !

Quatre secouait la jeune fille pour qu'elle se lève. Il était déjà 10h et il avait réussi à empêcher Heero et Wufei d'aller la réveiller à 7h. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, ils avaient l'habitude de ne dormir que 3h ou 4h. mais ils avaient vite compris que si la jeune fille n'avait pas au moins 7h de sommeil, elle était assez nerveuse. Mais la, il n'avait pas le choix !

- Allez Soaz', réveilles toi ! répéta Quatre.

- Hum… Pourquoi ? répondit elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- il est déjà 10h !

- Et alors ? J'ai pas envie moi…

- Lève toi ! On doit parler tous ensemble !

- Hummmmmmmm.

- Tu veux que j'aille cherche Wufei ?

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Quatre ne répondit pas et sortit en souriant. De puis que Wufei avait réveillé Duo en lui jetant un saut d'eau à la figure, il était un bon moyen pour faire lever les gens. Il arriva en bas où l'attendait Trowa et Heero, Wufei étant aller lever Duo qui refusait toujours de le faire. La jeune femme arriva rapidement, envelopper dans sa couette. Devant les regards ahuris que lui jetait les trois preventers, elle s'enroula un peut plus dans sa couverture et leur lança un regard ensommeillé empli de reproche.

- Et en plus, Duo est même pas la ! Si c'est ça, je vais retourner me coucher.

- Rêve pas ! Fit une voix derrière elle. J'ai déjà du aller chercher l'autre abruti parce que tu te levais pas alors tu ne bouge pas !

- Oui, et d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me poser… fit une deuxième voix.

Soazic se retourna pour voir Wufei qui portait Duo sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. La voix un peu exaspérée de Quatre retentit alors.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas habillé ? Ça fait 1h que tu es levé !

- Boarf… je me suis recouché, je ne tiens pas si bien l'alcool que vous !

- Tu as surtout beaucoup trop bu !

- Bref ! Et puis, j'étais fatigué.

- C'est clair, il est encore super tôt ! surenchérit Soazic qui s'allongea sur le canapé. Quelle idée de se lever si tôt !

- Je suis d'accord ! fit Duo. Et fais moi un place sur le canap', toi !

- Non ! Toi et ton calbute, vous allez sur le fauteuil !

Pendant que Duo et Soazic se disputaient, Quatre se retourna vers les trois autres qui allaient s'installer sur les différents fauteuils. Il en fit de même en soupirant un peu, il «était soulagé que Soazic soit toujours aussi proche Duo sans tenir compte de la discussion d'hier soir. Il fallait qu'il pense à en parler à Duo même s'il avait l'impression que le natté sans doutait un peu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observa Soazic regardé en souriant Duo qui râlait contre Wufei qui avait été méchant avec lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour eux, rien de tout n'aurait du arriver. Ils étaient si attachés l'un à l'autre et Duo était pour la première fois très proche d'une jeune fille. Il avait parfois l'impression de voir Heero et Réléna au tout début du retour de celui ci. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte que tout le monde le regardait. Même Duo avait arrêté de parler.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, tu viens juste de jurer en Arabe donc… On se demandait un peu ce que tu avais !

- Ah ? non rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué…

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais on vous a pas réveillé pour que vous passiez votre temps à râler. finit par dire Heero.

- Hum ? Je croyais pourtant… lui répondit Soazic.

- En fait, on devait à la base parler du Japon.

- Vous avez une piste ? s'écria la rouquine.

- Hum… mais pas très fraîche ! Elle date de six mois. C'est comme ci le créateur de cet univers avait tout simplement disparu. On ne sait pas où il est et il va falloir enquêter sur place.

- Il a disparu ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peut on disparaître comme ça ?

- C'est facile, avec le succès de la série, il n'est pas difficile de disparaître ! lui dit Quatre. J'ai de nombreuses fois réussi à la faire même si ce n'était que quelques jours…

- Oh… je n'y avais pas pensé… Vous allez faire quoi ? J'aimerais bien vous aider mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je suis bloqué jusque juillet !

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas eux non plus quoi faire. Cette mission les dépassait complètement. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé les chefs de l'organisation terroriste à cette époque et ne savaient pas si les assassinats avaient commencé ou pas. Ils en doutaient car les recherches effectuées sur les personnes concernées montraient qu'elles étaient toujours en vie.

- Vous savez, je sais me débrouiller maintenant, vous pouvez partir sans risque ! Je n'ai pas vu les Autres depuis plusieurs jours a part dans la forêt. Vous devriez partir faire votre enquête la bas, ce sera plus rentable et plus efficace, non ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas tous partir. lui répondit Trowa.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester toute votre vie avec moi !

Trowa regarda ses amis en espérant que quelqu'un vienne à son aide mais ils étaient tous tiraillés entre se mettre à la recherche de ce curieux personnage qui les connaissait et la protection de la jeune fille. Après tout, ils étaient tous devenus de très bons amis et il se demandait des fois comment ils se seraient débrouillés si elle n'avait pas été là. Aucun d'eux ne voulait l'abandonner sachant pertinemment que s'ils partaient les Autres en profiteraient pour la faire taire à jamais. Il pris une bref respiration et parla.

- Les Autres sont toujours là… Nous avons juste décidé de ne pas toujours d'en parler pour ne pas t'inquiéter !

- Ce qui signifie ? reprit la jeune fille.

- Qu'ils sont toujours à tes trousses et d'ailleurs aux nôtres aussi. compléta Heero.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils savent qui vous êtes ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

- Ils savent que nous t'aidons, mais pas plus…

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je mets en péril toute votre mission.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, juste que nous te protégeons.

La jeune fille les regarda tous les cinq. Ils ne semblaient pas préoccupé par le fait d'être découvert. A vrai dire, ils semblaient sans moquer comme de leur premier biberon.

- mais… et votre mission ?

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça ! la coupa Wufei. C'est de ta protection qu'il s'agit ! De ta vie !

- Et tu crois que ma vie me préoccupe alors notre futur et votre présent est menacé ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire répondit il précipitamment. C'est juste que aucun de nous ne veut qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! On ne se le pardonnera pas, je ne me le pardonnerai pas !

Soazic ne répondit pas. Elle était troublée par ce que Wufei venait de dire. Elle tenait beaucoup à eux mais elle avait de plus en plus peur qu'ils partent et de se retrouver toute seule. En même temps, leur mission n'était pas de la protéger et elle se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à cela.

- En fait, reprit Trowa, on avait prévu de se diviser en deux.

- Hein ? Comment ça ? demanda Soazic.

- Et bien, il faut que certains de nous enquêtent pendant que les autres te protègent tout simplement ! Et dés qu'il y a quelque chose de concret au Japon, on se retrouve tous la bas.

- Hum, je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça ! répondit Heero. Il suffit de rester en contact tous les jours !

- mais et les Autres ? Ils ne surveillent pas la maison ? Ils ne vont pas se douter de quelque chose si seulement quelqu'un d'entre vous partent ?

- On enlève les micros au fur et à mesure donc… d'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont doutés de quelque chose.

- Donc, on se sépare en combien ? demanda Quatre. On ne peux pas vraiment laisser qu'une personne ici !

- Hum… Je pensais à deux d'entre nous qui partent et les trois autres restes ! fit Trowa.

- C'est pas trop mal comme ça. reprit Wufei. Trois personnes seront suffisantes pour calmer l'autre furie !

- Je ne suis pas une furie ! hurla la concernée.

- Si hier soir tu l'étais… lui rappela le jeune chinois.

- Bref… C'était différent hier soir ! Vous avez décidé qui partait ?

Les cinq jeunes hommes se regardèrent. A vrai dire, ils savaient déjà qui allait partir et qui allait rester mais ils n'étaient pas sur d'eux. Ils hésitaient à se séparer même s'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Me jaune fille les regardait et se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient décider même si elle se doutait que le choix était déjà fait. Il était rare lors des missions qu'ils doivent se séparer ou alors c'était prévu dés le d&part. Mais cette mission était vraiment particulière. Ils n'avaient jamais eu personne a protéger à part Réléna puisque Quatre n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être protéger. Ils hésitaient tous sur la manière à suivre même si pour eux la séparation était la meilleure des solutions. Ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées quand un gargouillis se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent vers une Soazic écarlate.

- C'est que… se justifia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore mangé et il est déjà 12h !

- C'est vrai que moi aussi je crève la dalle ! réagit Duo.

- Tu as toujours faim ! C'est un vrai enfer d'être en mission avec toi ! lui fit remarquer Wufei.

- Oh moins moi, je n'attaque pas toutes les personnes qui manquent d'honneur !

- Eh ! Tu sais que tu as encore de la chance d'être vivant…

- Quoi ? Dis tout de suite que je n'ai pas d'honneur !

- Non, tu n'en as pas, tu as un ventre à la place.

- Il a raison Duo… surenchérit Trowa. Tu ferais tout pour une pizza… Pourquoi tu crois que je ne veux jamais partir en mission avec toi ?

- En parlant de pizza, on en prend une ce midi ? s'écria-t-il ignorant la remarque de Trowa.

- Non ! le coupa Heero.

- Non ?

- Il y a du poulet à manger.

- Du poulet ? répéta Duo un peu paniqué.

- Hum…

- Du poulet ?

- Hum…

- Du poulet… finit-il par répéter résigner.

- c'est moi, ou Heero a réussi à faire tire Duo juste en « humant » ?

- Oui, c'est une des techniques secrètes et spéciales de Heero, faire taire un Duo affamé en « humant » ! lui répondit Quatre avec un sourire un peu crispé qui inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Bon, on va manger avant que l'autre ne dévore le frigo ! fit Wufei.

- Eh ! lui répondit le voix indignée de Duo sortant de la cuisine.

Il sortit sa tête de derrière la porte pour les regarder. Les cinq autres explosèrent de rire devant sa mine déconfite et se levèrent pour le rejoindre. Quatre et Trowa restèrent un peu en arrière et juste au moment de passer la porte , Soazic vit Trowa serrer avec force son amant qui semblait sur le point de craquer.

_Voila ! Encore un chapitre de recopier !( oui parce que je fais tout à la main avant…) Qu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que cela vous plait toujours ! Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	10. Appréhension

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, RX1, SX5 et un petit 2XSoazic qui se profile à l'horizon ^^

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Appréhension.**

**Le même jour, 15h.**

- Bon maintenant qu les goinfres ont mangés et se sont lavées. On va pouvoir reprendre ! dit Wufei en jetant un regard sur Duo et Soazic.

- c'est qui le goinfre ? demanda Duo en mangeant une pomme.

- Ah non, il n'a pas encore fini de manger…

Wufei eut pour toute réponse la bouche pleine ouverte de Duo. Il se précipita sur lui pour lui faire avaler sa pomme entière et se mit à la poursuivre sous les yeux blasés des quatre spectateur.

- Alors ? Vous avez décidé qui est ce qui partait ? demanda la rouquine sans prêter aux insultes qui fusaient dans la maison.

- Hum… fit Heero.

Le silence qui suivit et le regarde que se lancèrent Trowa et Quatre la conforta dans son intuition. Le seul bruit était les hurlements de Wufei et le rire de Duo. Si l'ambiance n'était pas si grave, la jeune fille aurait explosé de rire. Mais la mine résignée de Quatre l'en empêchait.

- Donc, on avait décidé, avant de partir, que s'il fallait se séparer Trowa et Heero partiraient de leur coté et Wufei, Duo et moi de l'autre. Lui répondit il

- Donc, c'est Trowa et Heero qui partent…

- c'est ça, on est les plus à même de passer inaperçu… confirma Heero.

- Et vous comptez partir quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible, je pense. Nous avons pas mal perdu de temps à faire des recherches d'ici mais on ne pouvait pas partir sans plus de renseignement !

- C'est exact : fit Quatre en se reprenant un peu. Il est tant que cette mission avance un peu, il est de temps de reprendre tout cela en main. Duo ! Wufei ! Posez votre cul sur le canapé, on doit parler.

Seul un cri répondit à son ordre suivit d'un grand bruit. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour trouver Wufei assit sur le ventre de Duo en train de lui faire entrer la pomme entière dans la bouche.

- Suffit vous deux ! s'écria Heero.

- Mais Heero, pour une fois que je l'ai eu, tu vas pas me faire ça !

- J'ai dit que cela suffisait ! on va dans le salon maintenant !

- Mais…

- Allez Wu, lâche moi ! Tu ne pourra jamais rien me faire, mon chevalier est le pour me protéger, hein Hee-chan ?

- En fait, tu peux l'étouffer le Wufei…

- Hé ! Non ! se débattit Duo.

- La ferme, abruti ! lui répondit le chinois en recommençant à lui mettre la pomme dans la bouche.

- Bon, Wufei, arrête ou tu es de corvées vaisselle ! fit Quatre d'un air menaçant.

- C'est un travail de Onna !

- Alors pour quoi c'est toujours moi qui le fais ! s'écria Duo.

- Parce que tu es une Onna ! lui répondit Wufei.

- Enfin, c'est surtout parce qu'on refuse tous que tu fasse à manger ! lui rappela Trowa. Vu que tu ne sais pas le faire…

- C'est pas vrai !

- excuse moi, Duo, mais pâtes et pizza, ce n'est pas vraiment des repas que j'ai envie de faire à chaque fois !

- Mais c'est super les pizzas tout le temps !

- Tu es sur que tu es d'origine américaine ? Pas plutôt italienne ? lui demanda Soazic.

- Non, non, je t'assure, il est bien américain ! lui répondit Trowa.

- Pourquoi tu es si affirmatif ?

- Parce que les italiens sont bien mieux foutus que ça !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Duo et Quatre en même temps.

Soazic explosa de rire avec Wufei et ils partirent tous les deux en se tenant les côtes suivis de près pas Heero qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Les trois autres arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, Duo boudant fortement, et Trowa et Quatre se tenant la main en souriant.

- Bon, donc, Heero et moi allons au Japon les premiers et on vous tiens au courant.

- Vous êtes vraiment sur de vouloir faire ça ? redemanda Soazic. Je suis sure de pouvoir me débrouiller. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

- Te tracasse pas. Fit Heero. On a fait pire !

- Je m'en doute mais…

- Il ne peut rien nous arriver ! Personne ne sait qui nous sommes. C'est juste une mission de reconnaissance ! Quand partons nous ?

- Le mieux c'est que vous partez de Paris. Lui répondit Duo en tapant sur l'ordinateur. Demain soir 22h, ça semble pas mal non ?

- Bien, nous partons donc demain matin pour Paris.

- Je vous accompagne jusque Paris ! fit Quatre.

- Allez y tous. surenchérit Soazic. Je peux faire sans vous une journée quand même !

- Bien, on pourra toujours y aller en camionnette. Quatre, combien nous reste il ? fit Heero.

- Au moins de quoi acheter 10 Tour Eiffel !

- Bien, ça devrait suffire pour un bon moment. On va en emmener un peu là bas, pour pouvoir se débrouiller le temps que vous nous rejoignez !

- Il faudra vous trouver une planque, ainsi qu'une connection Internet pour qu'on puisse être en contact ! rappela Duo.

- Évidemment, on gérera tous ça en arrivant, quitte à dormir à l'hôtel les premiers jours.

- L'un de vous sait parler japonais ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, moi. Répondit Heero.

- C'est vrai ? Vous parlez tous plusieurs langues ?

- Hum ! Français, anglais, japonais, politicien…

- Politicien ?

- Oui, c'est une vrai langue de bois ! s'écria Duo. Il en sait quelque chose puisque Réléna est une politicienne !

- Abruti !

La tension qui était resté depuis l'annonce du départ de deux d'entre eux disparut. Soazic avait le cœur serré à l'idée de leur départ mais elle ne pouvait pas les garder avec elle toue la vie, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue un peu à l'idée de leur disparition.

- Vous avez sûrement plein de chose à préparer non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, on emmène juste quelques vêtements, un peu d'argent et mon ordi. Répondit Heero.

- Donc, on pourrait aller prendre l'air un peu, non ?

- Et si on allait à la forêt de Paimpon pour changer ? demanda Duo.

- Non, si j'y retourne se sera pour cacher vos corps mutilés ! Je pensais plutôt à l'endroit où j'ai rencontré Quatre et où ma vie a complètement changé !

Les cinq garçons acquiescèrent et allèrent se préparer. Soazic regarda Quatre et Trowa monter et eut un serrement au cœur. Elle se demanda comment elle aurait réagit si c'était Duo qui était parti. Elle secoua sa tête pour se reprendre. Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, sinon elle allait se jeter dans ses bras. Elle soupira et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient et elle se sentait mal. Elle ne vit pas Duo qui était resté l'observer depuis l'escalier d'un air sombre.

L'après midi passa relativement vite ainsi que la soirée. Il y eut peu de paroles échangées, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt puisqu'ils devaient tous partir tôt le lendemain. Soazic essaya de ne peux pleurer en se coucher mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas le seule un peu triste de cette situation. De plus, elle était déterminée à ne pas craquer pour Quatre.

**Mercredi 16 mars, Saint Malo, 6h00.**

Les six jeunes gens se levèrent tôt pour cette drôle de journée. Cinq partaient pour Paris pour en déposer deux à l'aéroport, laissant derrière eux une jeune fille qui allait travailler. La jeune fille les serra dans ses bras et fit promettre à Trowa et Heero de donner des nouvelles et de ne rien tenter de dangereux Elle les regarda partir puis partir travailler. Elle trouve cette journée très longue. Personne n'était motivé au travail et il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à faire. Elle se retrouva à rentrer à 16h dans une maison absolument vide. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en se disant qu'un jour ils ne reviendraient vraiment pas. Qu'ils allaient tous rentrer chez eux, dans un futur où elle était morte depuis longtemps et où ils avaient tous une vie. Elle essaye d'imaginer leur vie à chacun mais arrêta rapidement, elle se sentait coupable de cette situation si elle ne s'était pas mise en danger rien ne serrait arrivé et si cela se trouve tout était déjà trop tard. Elle pensa d'un seul coup qu'ils n'allaient peut être jamais revenir ici et tous partir au Japon. Après tous, ils ne lui devaient rien, même s'ils étaient amis, ils avaient une mission très important. Elle voulait les garder pour elle mais elle se savait égoïste de penser cela. Elle sentit une montée d'angoisse en elle et s'assit sur le canapé en pleurant. La couette de Duo était sous elle, il l'avait laissé la le soir d'avant. Elle s'enroula dedans en continuant de pleurer. Elle sentit un présence près elle et ouvrir des yeux pleins de larmes. Elle vit Duo qui la regardait d'un air très doux. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle se cramponna à sa chemise en continuant de pleurer. Au bout de 10 minutes, il sentit qu'elle s'était calmée et qu'elle s'était endormie.

_« J'ai bien fait de rester à la maison. Quatre a raison, elle va être anéantie par notre départ. »_

Il s'allongea près d'elle et la regarda dormir pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à coté d'elle. Aucun d'eux n'entendit Wufei et Quatre rentrer vers 2h du matin. Lorsque Soazic se réveilla vers 4h du matin toujours sur le canapé, collée à Duo, elle vit deux jeunes hommes endormis sur les fauteuils qui les entourait. Elle se rendormit en se disant que même s'ils allaient partir, cela n'allait pas être pour tout de suite et elle allait encore pourvoir profiter de leur présence.

_Bon, c'est plus court mais je n'arrive pas à gérer la longue des chapitres ! Je vais essayer de faire avancer ça un peu. Mais il y en a déjà deux de parti ! merci de me lire._


	11. Parfois, ça casse !

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, RX1, SX5 et un petit 2XSoazic qui se profile à l'horizon ^^

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Parfois, ça casse !**

**19 mars 2011, 18h 00.**

Les trois premiers jours sans Heero et Trowa passèrent assez longuement. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles à part un mail court qui disait qu'ils étaient bien arrivés. Cela n'avait pas énormément rassuré Quatre qui semblait de plus en plus déprimé au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient. Même Wufei et Duo ne se courraient plus après, aucun d'eux ne semblait motivé à se bouger. La jeune fille était obligée de leur faire à manger et de les motiver à bouger. Elle comprenait qu'ils n'aillent pas très bien, elle non plus d'ailleurs, leur départ l'avait un peu perturbée. De plus, elle avait quelques soucis avec son travail qui n'arrangeaient rien.

Le quatrième jour, elle les trouva tous les trois en train de regarder la télé. Elle soupira, elle venait de finir une journée de travail et ils étaient tous les trois encore en train de déprimer. Elle avait décidé de les laisser un peu tranquille mais là, elle en avait marre. Elle se planta devant eux, regarda leur air bovin et finit par éteindre la télé devant leur peu de réaction.

- Bon, je peux comprendre que vous soyez inquiet mais là, ça fait trois jours que vous avez un air de bovin sous alimenté. Je n'ai pas envie de passer trois mois avec des glandeurs près à se suicider à la moindre réflexion ! On parle de Heero et Trowa la ! Ils ont fait pire, vous lavez dit vous-même ! Si ça avait été Wufei à la limite…

- Quoi ? hurla l'intéressé en se levant d'un bond.

- Yes ! En voila enfin un de lever. Bon les deux autres, vous croyez vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Déprimé sur le canapé ? Vous faites ça à chaque fois ?

- Non, soupira Quatre. C'est juste que cette mission est tellement étrange. Et si on les reconnaît là bas ? Si les fans les voient ? Et si…

- Quatre ! Ça suffit la ! On dirait moi. En plus, si des gens les croisent, on les prendrait pour des cosplays…

- Des cosplays ?

- Oui, des gens qui se déguisent en vous… Ça vous étonne ? demanda-t-elle devant leur air étonné. Après toutes les fictions sur vous, ça vous étonne encore ?

- Effectivement, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela nous étonne ! répondit Duo. Après avoir vu une fiction sur Wufei et Treize, on ne devrait plus s'étonner de rien ! Mais elle a raison, on devrait peut être arrêter d'être inquiet et essayer de les aider d'ici ! De plus, il va falloir réorganiser ta protection. De plus, s'ils nous appellent du jour eu lendemain, il va falloir être prêt !

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué que Wufei fulminait derrière Soazic.

- Tu as dit quoi, sale onna ? rugit Wufei.

- Rien ! J'ai juste titillé un peu ton estime de toi pour te faire sortir de ta léthargie. Et ça a fonctionné !

- Je… commença-t-il.

- Elle a raison Wu, le coupa Duo. Si tu avais été au japon tout seul…

- Quoi ? Tu as osé dire quoi, Maxwel ?

- Tu as bien entendu !

- Je vais te pulvériser !

- Essaie pour voir !

Duo bondit de son fauteuil pour échapper à un Wufei hors de lui. Il était assez nerveux dernièrement et la moindre réflexion le mettait dans une colère noire. Soazic regardait Quatre qui était retombé dans son mutisme. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis sure qu'il va bien ! fit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il va s'en sortir comme à chaque fois ! Il s'en est toujours sorti.

- Je sais mais… je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Tu sais, quand les gens sont loin, je ne récents même pas leur présence !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne ressens plus Heero et Trowa ?

- Non, mais c'est normal… Ça arrive à chaque fois, en fait, je n'arrive plus à ressentir les gens si on est séparé de 200 km.

- 200 km ? C'est énorme ?

- Pas tant que ça, imagine les distances dans le futur et non par rapport à ton monde.

- Oui, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça… Et comment tu ressens les sentiments ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer… En fait, c'est comme-ci tout le monde émettait des ondes. Des ondes qui ondulaient et qui avaient des fréquences différentes. Je ressens ses ondes et selon comment elles ondulent je sais quels sont les sentiments ressentis par la personne concernée.

- Tu ne te trompes jamais ? Je veux dire entre les différentes personnes.  
- Non, toutes les ondes sont différentes selon le caractère…

- Et cela ne te pèse pas ? Tu ne confonds jamais avec tes sentiments ?

- Non, je sais le faire une sorte de filtre quand ce la est un peu trop dur et je ne mélange plus avec mes sentiments comme cela m'est arrivé avant. La, je sais que Wufei veut tuer Duo, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je sais que duo est vraiment angoissé par quelque chose mais je ne le suis pas. Et puis, commença-t-il en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux, je n'ai absolument pas envie de l'embrasser…

- Je…

Soazic se tut, rougissante. Elle savait qu'elle s'était trahie et avait vu la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux bleus de quatre. Duo finit par revenir, essoufflé. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les joues rougies de la jeune fille.

- je lui ai échappé, je ne sais pas où il est…

- Vous allez faire quoi s'ils appellent maintenant et qu'ils l'ont trouvé ?

- Nous ne partons pas sans toi… soupira Duo.

- mais vous n'aurez peut être pas le choix !

- Ne discute pas ! fit Wufei qui venait d'arriver.

- Si, on en parle ! Vous essayez toujours d'esquiver la question ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec moi toute votre vie pour me protéger. Il va bien falloir que vous partiez.

- Arrête ! s'écria Wufei.

- Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas Wufei ! Vous devez comprendre que je n'accepte pas ça !

- Toi aussi ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais perdu tes amis, ta famille. Tu ne t'es pas battu pendant des années en ne pensant jamais à toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas trouver ta voie ! J'ai perdu mes amis ma famille, j'ai perdu Sally ! Ne me demande pas de d'abandonner !

- Et moi ? lui répondit-il. Qu'ai je abandonné pour vous ? Ma famille et mes amis, ça fait 2 mois que je ne les ai pas vu car vous jugez ça trop dangereux ! Ils me posent des questions et je dois mentir en disant que mon travail ne me le permet pas !

- Et alors ? Tu l'as voulu non ? C'est toi qui es venue nous chercher ! C'est toi qui t'es mise dans le pétrin et nous qui devons te protéger ! Vous êtes toutes les mêmes !

- Si je n'étais pas intervenu, Quatre serait mort, espèce d'abruti de macho ! Tu crois que ça me plait d'être en danger constant ? Tu crois que tout ça me plait ? Que je suis heureuse de vous voir vous morfondre parce que la mission n'avance pas ? Vous êtes déchirés entre deux obligations. Vous devriez être au Japon pour enquêter et vous restez pour me protéger ! Le futur que vous avez créer va peut être disparaître par ma faute si vous restez là !

- Arrête de parler comme-ci tu savais tout ! Tu es stupide, je te protégerais malgré toi ! Même s'il faut d'empêcher de sortir !

- Essais pour voir ! menaça-t-elle avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Durant tout l'échange, ni Duo ni Quatre ne dirent un mot. Quatre était d'accord avec la jeune fille mais ne pouvais pas la laisser. Ils avaient cette erreur la une fois et en avaient payer le prix fort. Surtout qu'ils avaient promis à Heero et Trowa qu'ils ne céderaient pas face aux arguments de Soazic. Au début, quand ils ne la connaissaient pas, peut être mais la… À force de vivre ensemble, ils s'étaient liés à cette jeune femme plutôt déroutante. Et puis, après tous les sacrifices, tous les amis perdus pendant leur enfance et pendant la guerre, aucun d'eux ne pouvait plus en faire.

Wufei se rassit un peu épuisé. Il n'aimait pas les conflits mais il trouvait que Soazic abusait un peu. Elle lui faisait penser à un mélange de Hilde et de Sally. Aussi Déterminé, aussi inconsciente… Sally avait disparu sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et Hilde commençait elle aussi à avoir de problèmes quand ils étaient partis. De penser à Sally lui faisait mal, il n'avait pas pu la sauver, elle était la seule à vraiment savoir qui il était, la seule à avoir briser cette carapace qui le protégeait des autres.

Duo observa ses amis sans un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. De voir Soazic les pousser à l'abandonner lui avait fait mal. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait cette jeune femme et ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire tôt ou tard mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait juste la voir.

- Je suis désolé. Dit Wufei. Je n'aurais pas du dire tout ça. Elle nous a aidé et…

- Mais aucun de nous ne veut l'abandonner Wufei, même si on reste coincé ici. le coupa Quatre.

- Nous nous sommes fait une promesse, il y a longtemps. continua Duo. La promesse de n'abandonner personne et de ne laisser personne derrière nous. C'est le cas ici aussi !

Pendant ce temps, Soazic tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Elle était passablement énervée en ce moment. Elle avait des problèmes au boulot et les trois autres ne faisaient que la déprimer encore plus et cela la faisait culpabiliser. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait se défouler mais ne pouvait pas descendre sous peine d'être accompagner alors qu'elle voulait être seule. Elle ne voulait pas voir les trois zouaves qui devaient discuter en bas. Elle réfléchit et se pencha par la fenêtre. Elle avait plusieurs fois escaladé cette façade de la maison pendant son entraînement. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sortir mais elle devait aller courir. Elle s'habilla rapidement et alla chercher une longue corde dans la chambre de Duo. Elle prit aussi une montre émetteur pour qu'ils puissent savoir où elle était au cas où. Elle voulait être seule mais en cas de problème, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire avoir. Elle attacha la corde à la rambarde de la fenêtre et commença sa descente qui lui prit environ dix minutes.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée en bas, elle s'éloigna rapidement en courant. Les rues défilaient, elle ne réfléchissait plus, ne pensait plus à rien. Seul comptait son souffle, sa course, ses pieds sur le sol, le bruit de sa course. Elle mie un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie. Elle décida de ne pas alerté la personne qui la suivait et fit comme-ci de rien était. Elle accéléra un peu sa course et essaya d'apercevoir qui la suivait. Il était assez tard, cela pouvait être n'importe qui, surtout que même si elle avait été discrète, les Gboys avaient sûrement vu qu'elle n'était plus la. Elle ne voulait pas devenir paranoïaque et la personne qui la suivait n'avait toujours rien tenté. Au bout d'1h30, elle était de retour devant la battisse et remonta dans se chambre grâce à la corde. La personne qui la suivait avait arrêté une rue avant la maison, c'était donc bien un des Gboys qui la suivait même si elle n'avait pas vu qui s'était. Elle remarqua un plateau repas sur son lit ainsi qu'un mot de Quatre qui disait : « C'est bien d'avoir pris une montre mais laisse un mot la prochaine fois, qu'on ne s'inquiète pas. »

La jeune femme se coucha en regrettant un peu sa petite fugue mais après tout, ils l'avaient suivie alors…

**23 mars 2011, 19h30.**

Quatre jours qu'elle évitait les garçons, quatre jours qu'elle allait courir, quatre jours depuis cette enguelade qui l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne pensait. Elle n'avait des nouvelles d'eux par messages interposés sur son lit pour lui donner des nouvelles de Heero et Trowa. Ils avaient trouvé un appartement sur Tokyo mais n'y étaient pas rester longtemps. Leurs différentes pistes les poussaient à pas mal voyager à travers le Japon.

Elle savait que les trois autres allaient bien puisqu'ils avaient continué à la suivre. Si la première fois, cela l'avait énervée maintenant elle aimait cette présence derrière elle. Elle était énervée contre elle même, elle s'en voulait de s'être énervée et d'être un poids pour les Gboys. Elle se sentait sans intérêt et avait besoin de s'oublier dans la course. Elle voulait parfois fuir pour les obliger à fuir mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle avait besoin de leur présence, d'entendre Quatre discuter avec Trowa quand tout le monde était couché, d'entendre Wufei s'entraîner dans sa chambre et crier sur Duo et aussi de Duo justement. Elle se sentait faible face à ses sentiments.

Elle ralentit un peu l'allure, elle avait une annonce à leur faire qui allait accélérer leur départ pour le Japon. Elle remarqua qu'aujourd'hui deux personnes la suivaient. Elle finit par décider qu'il était temps qu'elle s'excuse auprès d'eux et elle n'avait plus envie de courir seule. Elle s'engouffra dans une impasse et attendit un peu en reprenant son souffle. Elle se retourna vers les deux silhouettes qui s'étaient arrêtées dans l'ombre. Elle ne voyait pas bien qui c'était mais au vu de la corpulence, cela devait être Wufei et Quatre ? Les deux personnes s'avancèrent dans lé pénombre et s'arrêtèrent sous le lampadaire de la ruelle. Ce n'était ni Quatre ni Wufei, ce n'était même pas Duo. En fait, elle connaissait ces deux personnes, elle les avait déjà croisées plusieurs fois, dont la dernière datait de moins d'une semaine. L'une était blond, l'autre était brun. C'était les deux types qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt de Paimpon et qui l'a recherchaient. C'était les Autres et à deux contre elle, elle n'était pas vraiment sure de s'en sortir.

_Voila ! Encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Merci de me lire. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Review ? Le prochain sera un peu tard car il n'est pas encore fini d'écrire et ne parlons même pas de la réécriture sur ordi… Désolée ! _


	12. Révélations

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, RX1, SX5 et un petit 2XSoazic qui se profile à l'horizon ^^

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris ! Ainsi que les deux Autres, un brun et un blond ! (Je sais, ils n'ont pas de noms mais ils n'ont pas besoin pour l'instant)

Bon, j'ai beaucoup de retard, il faut bien avouer que c'est pas très malin… Désolée et voila la suite !

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Révélation ?**

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que cela puisse être les autres. Elle les avait un peu oubliés, voir totalement, à force de ruminer de sombres pensées. Pourtant Wufei l'avait prévenue, il ne fallait jamais baisser sa garde, car dans ces cas là, on était presque sur de ne pas passer le mois voir la journée. Elle se maudit un peu mais maudit surtout les deux personnes en face d'elle. Elles s'étaient rapprochées et séparées pour lui barrer toute retraite. Soazic commençait à en avoir marre. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle savait que sa vie n'allait pas être de tout repos en choisissant d'aider les Gboys mais elle n'était pas un soldat et franchement, elle ne comprenait pas leur désire de la capturer. Comme si elle était importante, elle, une fille de cette époque qui s'était retrouver un peu la par hasard. Elle commença à s'énerver, la fatigue de la course s'ajoutant à son état mental un peu fragile en ce moment. Elle passait son temps soit à rire soit à pleurer depuis ces quatre derniers jours.

- Bon, vous voulez quoi à la fin ? C'est vrai, je commence à en avoir marre de toujours vous voir sur mon chemin ! hurla-t-elle à bout de nerf.

- Ce qu'on veut ? Mais c'est facile, on veut changer le futur… dit le blond d'un air évidant et supérieur.

- Le changer ? Mais vous avez vraiment à quoi il correspond le futur ? Pourquoi vouloir le changer ?

- Oui, nous savons à quoi il correspond, le Renouveau nous l'a montré… Et pourquoi on veut le changer ? Mais parce que si on les aide, on partira nous aussi dans le futur pour prendre les rênes de ce nouveau monde ! Un monde où les faibles et les moins que rien seront supprimés ! Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de connaître qui sont les pilotes de Gundam, ceux par qui ce « futur » a été possible ! Et nous sommes sur que tu sais qui ils sont ! Cela ne peut être ces types avec qui tu es, puisque vu l'animé sur eux, cela ne peut être qu'un leurre… Nous sommes tous d'accord la dessus ! Le Chef les a bien reconnu mais ils ne sont pas les pilotes que nous recherchons. Nous voulons des noms, des infos et je suis sur que tu en a… Tu vas parler, c'est moi qui te le dis !

- Mais bien sur, je n'ai que ça à foutre ! Me laisser capturer par vous pour vous dire qui sont les Gboys ! Mais qui vous a dit que je savais qui ils étaient ? Parce que je veux bien le rencontrer, apparemment, il me connaît mieux que moi-même ! fit-elle ironiquement.

- Oui, nous pensons que tu le sais sinon, pourquoi les sous fifres te protègent-ils ? Et puis, tu seras facile à avoir, tu es incapable de te défendre seule, tu as toujours besoin d'aide ! De plus, en te capturant, même si tu ne parles pas, les cinq autres seront ce qu'ils doivent faire pour te récupérer. Et enfin, nous voulons faire sortir de l'ombre la deuxième organisation qui te veut aussi ! Tu vois, tu es très recherchée !

La jeune fille eut du mal à cacher un léger sourire qui était apparut au moment où il avait dit qu'elle était une incapable. C'était en partit vrai mais elle savait se défendre un minimum et était déterminée à leur en faire baver un maximum. De plus, aucune organisation ne la recherchait à part les Autres, c'était juste une petite erreur mais elle n'allait certainement pas le leur dire. Elle observa le brun qui s'était tu depuis le début. Il s'approchait doucement d'elle, apparemment il était décidé à l'acculer contre le mur. Ils ne savaient apparemment qu'elle avait subis un entraînement assez rigoureux avec les Gboys même si elle ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville. C'était un atout, certes faible mais un atout quand même !

- Et donc, vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire ? dit-elle.

- Oui, après tout, nous avons les moyens de t'avoir. N'oublie pas que nous avons des amis très hauts placés… Et après tout, si tu nous aides, on te laissera tranquille, c'est un bon deal non ?

- Et je dois avoir peur et vous écouté ? Rien ne me dit que vous ne me tuerez pas une fois mes informations divulguées !

-Rien, rien ne peut te l'affirmer ! Tu dois nous faire confiance…

- Mais bien sur ! Je ne vous dirais rien ! Les anciens pilotes de Gundam se sont battus pour leur liberté et celle des humains quelque soit leur origine ! Ils ont mérité leurs vies dans le futur et je ne vous laisserais pas m'utilisé pour les atteindre !

- Je vois qu'ils t'ont bien formaté… Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi !

Le jeune homme brun qui s'était rapprochée se jeta sur elle avec l'intention de la mettre à terre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue, c'est que la jeune femme se dégagerait au dernier moment pour le laisser s'affaisser par terre à cause de son élan. Il se releva en la regardant d'un air étonné. Le blond souriait toujours, il semblait s'amuser de cette situation. La jeune femme continua de les observer et se décala un peu pour les voir tous les deux dans son champ de vision. Le brun s'approcha d'elle petit à petit en faisant attention à ne pas lui laisser d'échappatoire. Il avait compris que cette jeune fille allait être plus coriace que prévu. Il attendit quelques minutes pour qu'elle baisse sa garde, après tout elle n'avait qu'un coup de chance. Il était tard, il faisait froid, elle devait être fatiguée, elle ne pouvait pas le battre. Au bout de deux minutes, l'ouverture qu'il attendait apparut, la jeune femme semblait épuisée et avait baisser son attention. Il se jeta sur elle sachant sa victoire proche. Il ne comprit son erreur qu'en sentant le poing de la jeune femme dans son ventre ainsi que son regard désobligeant sur lui. Il s'effondra et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il reçut un coup sur la nuque qui le rendit inconscient.

La rouquine ne jeta aucun regard au corps évanoui qui gisait à ses pieds. Elle observa la deuxième personne qui continuait de sourire. Elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée, énervée et l'abruti en face d'elle souriait. Il s'approcha d'elle en continuant de la regarder d'un air amusé. Soazic continuait à l'épier sans bouger. Elle avait senti qu'il n'était pas de la même tempe que l'autre et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abuser de la même manière, elle allait devoir jouer plus finement mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait en être capable. Elle était tout sauf un combattant émérite et avait tendance à combattre avec toutes ses émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle et son sourire se transforma en un rictus malveillant. Ils continuèrent à se regarder sans bouger pendant deux minutes, la rouquine ne voulait pas bouger, ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur. La jeune femme réfléchissait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'attaquait pas. Son air froid, son regard malveillant, la mettait très mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Le blond se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle suivit son mouvement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de la perturber, de lui faire faire une erreur. Elle ne devait pas attaquer, elle le savait, il aurait l'avantage mais elle finissait pas perdre patience. Elle craqua et essaya de le mettre à terre en lui lançant sa jambe droite dans l'estomac. Le jeune homme sourit et intercepta sa jambe avec une seule main et avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva par terre, le dos contre le sol. Elle était un peu étourdie mais se dépêcha de se relever avant qu'il ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Sa tête lui tournait sous la fatigue et son dos lui faisait mal. Le blond lui sauta dessus et lui fit une clef de bras et se colla à son dos. Elle essaya de se battre mais il la tenait fermement. Elle sentit quelque chose contre son nez et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce que c'était, elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle commença à reprendre connaissance, elle sentit qu'elle était transportée par une personne. Elle se sentait particulièrement mal, une envie de vomir la tenaillait, accentué par le fait qu'elle était sur le dos de quelqu'un. Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux. Ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était inconsciente. Elle se força à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle respira profondément et calma un peu. Elle réfléchit à se qu'elle faisait dans cette situation.

Puis, tout lui revient d'un coup. La crise qu'elle avait faite au Gboys car elle était un peu sur les nerfs, les jours à ne plus les voir, la baston avec les Autres et l'inconscience. Elle se releva d'un coup, toujours les yeux fermés et commença à se débattre comme elle le pouvait. Elle s'en voulait de s'être faite avoir, elle ne voulait pas les trahir, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir ses yeux vu la douleur de son mal de crâne mais elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser enlever sans rien faire.

- Arrêtes de bouger ! s'écria une voix grave. Tu vas nous faire tomber.

- W… Wufei ? C'est toi ? demanda d'une petite voix Soazic.

- Evidement, stupide Onna. Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Le pape ? Je te pose.

Elle sentit le jeune homme se baisser pour la poser. Une fois à terre, la jeune fille ouvrit un peu ses yeux et sentit que le monde s'était mis à danser tout autour d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond pour aller vomir sous le regard un peu inquiet du chinois. Elle s'essuya la bouche et se tourna vers lui. Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau sans rien dire et la laissa boire un peu.

- Que ressens tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Tournis, mal de tête, nausée…

- Ils t'ont bien droguée… Et ils ont du utilisé une drogue du futur vu la vitesse où tu es tombée dans les pommes.

- Tu… Tu m'as retrouvée comment ?

- Grâce à l'émetteur de ta montre ! Pourquoi crois tu que nous voulions absolument que tu la portes quand tu sors sans nous ? On sait toujours où tu te trouves.

- Je… merci de m'avoir sauvée. Comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire, tu es arrivé à quel moment ?

- Au moment où tu as craqué ! Et que tu t'es jetée que l'autre abruti blond…

- Ah…

- Je peux comprendre que tu ais craqué, tu n'es pas un soldat… Mais tu as été assez stupide pour craquer alors que tu étais toute seule ! Tu dois faire attention, compris ?

- Oui… je sais, j'ai fait une erreur…

- Bon allez, viens, pas la peine de faire cette tête… tu es une stupide onna mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il faut qu'on rentre ! Montes sur mon dos, tu ne dois pas encore être capable de marcher !

- Je veux bien… C'est vrai que je suis encore un peu patraque.

La jeune femme était étonnée de la réaction du jeune homme mais était plutôt contente de ne pas se faire engueuler par lui. Elle l'avait déjà mis en colère et elle avait eu un peu peur de lui. Ils repartirent tranquillement, la jeune femme était un peu honteuse de s'être fait avoir mais heureusement Wufei avait été la, pour lui sauver la mise, encore un fois. De son côté, le jeune homme était content d'avoir récupérer son amie en vie. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et la tension qui s'était installée entre lui, Duo et Quatre était autant du à cette mission hasardeuse qu'au fait que Soazic ne les soulageait plus de leurs pensées. Il avait eu peur quand le type l'avait drogué mais il n'avait pas bougé de peur de se faire avoir comme elle. Il ne devait pas faire d'erreur s'il voulait sauver sa peau et celle de la jeune femme. Il les avait attendus, le blond traînant la jeune femme par les bras, laissant son acolyte à terre. Il devait penser que personne ne surveillait les arrières de Soazic cette fois encore et pouvait l'emmener sans danger. Wufei n'avait eu qu'à lui faire un croche patte agrémenté d'un coup à la nuque pour le maîtriser. Il avait ensuite récupéré la jeune femme et était parti assez rapidement avec son précieux fardeau. Il avait réfléchis à leurs différents et s'en voulait de s'être énervé, lui qui d'habitude restait calme. Il n'y avait que Duo en période de mission qui pouvait le rendre comme ça et la, il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Plongé dans ses pensées, il mit un moment à se rendre compte que la jeune femme essayait d'attirer son attention.

- Oui ? Excuse moi, je réfléchissais. lui dit-il.

- Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai mal réagi la dernière fois, quand je me suis énervée. Je n'aurais pas du… Je suis très inquiète et cela me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Je…

- Tu n'es pas la seule !

- Heu… hein ?

- Je disais, tu n'es pas la seule ! Moi aussi, je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça… Tu n'es pas un soldat, tu es une jeune femme peu habituée à ce genre de situation et tu te retrouves coincée la dedans par notre faute. Et je ne suis qu'un soldat misogyne et inquiet qui ne sait plus quoi faire !

Un silence s'ensuivit. Soazic avait du mal à réagir, autant à cause de la drogue que du faite que Wufei se confit. Elle finit par se ressaisir.

- Tu as des raisons d'être inquiet, mais au lieu de ruminer, parles en. Soit à moi soit aux autres mais ne gardes pas tes angoisses sinon tu vas te rendre la vie impossible… Ainsi que la notre ! ajouta-elle avec humour.

- Tu es bien placée pour dire ça, toi !

- Hein, pourquoi ? Je suis gentille moi !

- Il y a aussi quelque chose qui te tracasse depuis quelques jours ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu étais assez susceptible… Je ne suis pas empathe mais j'ai des yeux et j'ai vu que tu avais changé…

- Très bien ! Tu te confis et je te dis tout ! Comme ça, non seulement on fait la paix mais en plus, on se vide l'esprit !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêché de laisser sortir un petit rire. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude du caractère de la jeune femme, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, arrivait à lui tenir tête à chaque fois et il savait que maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, elle ne le laisserait pas en paix.

- C'est d'accord, je vais ta parler de deux choses très importantes. L'une est connue de nous cinq et l'autre m'est personnelle. Elles doivent toutes deux rester secrètes.

- Bien.

Le ton sérieux du jeune homme étonna la jeune femme. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle de quelque chose que les quatre autres ignoraient. Wufei était certes quelqu'un de sérieux et très attentif à ses amis à sa manière mais il ne se confiait que très rarement.

- Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à t'abandonner. Nous avons fais beaucoup de sacrifices dans notre vie mais il y a une raison pour que nous ne voulions vraiment plus abandonner personne.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de parler quelques instants. Il semblait réfléchir à ses mots. Il voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'ils ressentaient tous.

- Il y a deux ans, je dirais, nous avons eu une mission déjà liée au Renouveau. Nous devions arrêter un haut gradé, un homme bien précis et très discret. Nous avions à peu près 20 ans, c'était en AC 200, début AC 200., avant que je ne parte en mission d'infiltration au sein du renouveau. En fait, c'était avant que nous nous rendions compte de ce qui se passait autour de nous. Bref, pour arrêter cet homme, nous avons passé 6 mois au près de son entourage, à nous rapprocher de lui, à essayer d'avoir des renseignement sur lui. Nous avons fini par nous lier d'amitié avec sa meilleure amie : Yumie Macé. Elle nous était très sympathique. Elle était un peu comme toi, aussi gentille, joyeuse, sans jugement. Elle a finit par comprendre pourquoi on était la, pourquoi on s'était rapproché d'elle mais ne nous a pas jugé pour autant. Elle savait que si, au départ on était la par intérêt, on avait fini par l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Au contraire, elle a décidé de nous aider. Le jeune homme faisait parti du renouveau et lorsqu'elle l'a appris, Yumie a été atterrée, vraiment blessée par ses décisions. Il ne ressemblait pas à une personne belliqueuse, qui aurait pu vouloir mettre à mal cette paix si durement gagnée en vie humaine. Elle a donc décidé de nous aider à le coincer. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert, elle aussi, de la guerre et ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Elle voulait à tout prix nous aider. Elle ne savait pas que nous étions les pilotes de Gundam mais je pense qu'elle s'en doutait. Le problème c'est qu'il s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il y avait une taupe près de lui et il en a vite déduit que c'était Yumie vu qu'elle était la seule à savoir certaines choses. Il ne nous a jamais soupçonné, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il nous a annoncé qu'il ne supportait plus Yumie, on en a déduit qu'il allait la dénoncer au Renouveau. Nous l'avons caché à temps.

Wufei se tut et ralentit un peu le pas. Soazic l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle le trouvait très pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, comme s'il revivait des souvenirs douloureux. Elle décida de le laisser dans ses pensées et d'attendre qu'il revienne à lui. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et n'avait pas trop envie de savoir la suite. Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Après plusieurs jours à la cacher, elle a réussi à nous convaincre de l'utiliser comme appât pour choper des personnes du Renouveau. Plutôt réticent à cette idée, nous en avons beaucoup discuté tous les cinq. Cette idée de ce servir d'une jeune femme, qui était en plus une amie, était pour moi une aberration… Enfin, tu me connais ! dit précipitamment le jeune homme. Mais elle a fini par nous convaincre ! Nous avons organisé tout une rencontre, tout prévu pour éviter qu'il lui arriver quelque chose mais… Quelque chose n'allait pas, on a été dépassé par les évènements et Yumie a été enlevée un soir de septembre AC 200 et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue. Nous avons voulu partir à sa recherche mais Lady Une nous en a empêché. Elle avait fait une promesse à Yumie de ne pas intervenir si quelque chose se passait et cela comptait aussi pour nous. Sa perte nous a tous bouleversés, nous avons été obligé de l'abandonner à son sort. Nous avons décidé après cette… mission… de ne plus faire courir de risque à personne et de ne plus abandonner personne. Nous n'aurions jamais du accepté quand elle l'a proposé mais nous étions jeunes et si sures de nous ! Nous avions gagné la guerre !

- Je ne pense pas que tu doives te reprocher quoi que ce soit Wufei, le coupa la jeune femme. Vous deviez vous saisir de cette chance de faire tomber une partie du Renouveau. Yumie est sûrement encore envie, sinon vous l'auriez su, j'en suis sure ! Elle ne voudrait certainement pas que vous vous en vouliez ! Elle était consciente des risques, tout comme moi…

- Ne parles pas de cette histoire aux autres, c'est un sujet assez tabou… Ils ne voulaient pas que tu le saches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que, comme moi, ils s'en veulent. Ils s'en veulent de l'avoir abandonnée et de n'avoir rien fait après… Je sais que Quatre fait parfois des cauchemars à propos de ça. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux.

- Wufei, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ni les autres ! Je peux comprendre que cela vous tracasse mais je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça !

- Peut être mais aucun de nous n'y arrive. C'est assez étrange comme sentiment, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et à le cerner. Le pire était que Quatre éprouvait ça mais aussi nos sentiments, il a d'ailleurs fait une très grosse crise d'empathie qui l'a laissé faible pendant presque deux semaines. Nous avons perdu une amie qui nous était chère et même lorsque j'étais au Renouveau je n'ai pas entendue parler d'elle. Nous sommes toujours inquiets à son propos et on se demande toujours si elle est en vie.

- Je sui sure que si ! Sinon Quatre le saurait, il l'aurait senti !

Un silence s'ensuivit, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Wufei se sentait un peu soulagé. La jeune ressemblait vraiment à Yumie. Elle savait trouver les mots pour rassurer, pour soulager. Elle ne les jugeait pas pour leurs actions. Quand à Soazic, elle comprenait tout maintenant, toutes leurs réactions, leurs inquiétudes étaient dictées par cet échec !

- Wufei, promets moi quelque chose…

- Hum ?

- Promets moi que, quand vous aurez besoin de moi, vous ne refuserez pas de peur de me perdre…

- Soaz' !

- Ecoutes moi Wufei ! Je comprends Yumie, je pense. Je ne dis pas que je sais tout mais… Je ne peux pas vous voir vous battre sans faire quoi que ce soit ! Je ne vous demande pas de m'abandonner face au danger où de me laisser derrière, juste d'accepter que je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous ! Même si je peux pas faire grand-chose…

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Wufei, s'il te plait ! Si je peux vous aider, je veux le faire ! Je connais votre futur et vous l'avez mérité en sacrifiant bien plus que certaines personnes ! Savoir que j'ai aidé à ce que vous viviez heureux, savoir que vous pouvez vivre la vie que vous souhaitez, que vous avez retrouvé vos familles… Je sais que cela m'aidera à survivre à votre départ !

- Bien… finit-il par dire, résigné. Je te le promets ! Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que les autres soient d'accord avec moi…

Wufei ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais… S'il voulait retrouver Sally, il devait accepter toutes les aides, même celles dont il préférait se passer car elles mettaient en danger des gens qui lui était chers.

Après quelques minutes, Soazic brisa le confortable silence qui s'était installé.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, tu ne voulais pas me dire autres choses ?

- Si, juste une question…

- Laquelle ?

- Je… Pourquoi Sally ne m'a rien dit sur le fait qu'elle avait, elle aussi, des trous de mémoire ?

- Comment ça ? Je pensais que vous le saviez !

- En fait, nous savions pour Réléna, Zech, Noin et Hilde. Ils étaient souvent avec nous, on s'en est rendu rapidement… Enfin surtout Quatre et Heero, je n'étais pas la donc… J'étais déjà en mission au Renouveau, j'avais peu de nouvelles et j'ai appris cela au fur et à mesure. Quand je suis revenue de ma mission, Sally avait déjà disparue et personne ne l'avait vu depuis 3 jours. Il n'y avait que un mot d'elle qui disait qu'elle était désolée et Quatre qui avait fait une crise au moment où elle avait disparue. J'ai vite fait le lien avec la fameuse mission dont j'avais appris pas mal de choses sur le fait qu'ils allaient affaiblir nos forces...

Un silence s'ensuivit, une fois encore. Soazic avait du mal à tout comprendre mais elle avait surtout peur de la voix de Wufei qui commençait à montrer des signes d'énervement.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Je suis un ancien pilote de Gundam, j'aurais pu la protéger, la sauver ! Elle aurait du avoir confiance, je serais venu la rejoindre !

- Elle voulais te proteger… tenta la jeune femme pour le calmer.

- Mais ce n'est pas à elle de la faire ! explosa Wufei. C'est à l'homme de protéger sa femme !

- Wufei ! Ne soit pas si macho ! hurla Soazic. Dans un couple, les deux personnes se protègent, quelque soit leur sexe ! Si elle ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'elle savait que tu allais abandonner ta mission, réduisant à néant tous les efforts que vous aviez mis en place pour sa réussite ! Elle savait que tu serais inquiet pour toi ! Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et aussi que tu ferais tout pour la retrouver ! Elle ne voulait pas que tu te fasses repérer et vous aviez besoin de cette mission pour savoir ce qui se tramait ! Si elle te l'avait dit, tu aurais abandonné, tu me la dis ! Et si tu avais abandonné, tu ne serais pas la en train d'essayer de la ramener ! Elle savait comment tu réagirais et a décidé d'affronter cela seule. Sally est forte, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait…

- Je…

- Il n'y a pas de « je » qui tienne ! Tu crois quoi ? Que toutes les femmes sont faibles ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de croire ça… Sally a l'air d'avoir vécu pas mal de choses avant de te rencontrer, toi, le grand pilote de Nataku qui ne supportait pas les faibles ! Et elle s'en est pas trop mal sorti sans compter sur ton aide ! s'écria-t-elle, puis plus calmement, tu sais, elle avait suffisamment confiance en toi pour ne rien te dire et te laisser faire ta mission ! C'est une grande preuve d'amour… Enfin, je trouve…

Le jeune homme se sentit un peu soulagé. Il se sentait un peu capable d'avoir douter de la confiance que Sally plaçait en lui mais il avait parfois du mal à la comprendre… Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte d'entrée et Wufei se demandait encore comment l'ouvrir lorsque Duo apparut à la place de celle-ci accompagné d'un Quatre très pâle qui ne semblait pas très réactif.

- Vous étiez où ? Que c'est-il passé ? hurla le natté.

- Maxwel…

- Ça fait deux heures que tu es parti Wufei ! Que faisiez vous ?

- Duo ! fit la jeune fille.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais sur son do ? Je…

- Duo ? fit la voix fatiguée de Quatre. Que se passe-il ?

- Et tu fais quoi la, toi ? Tu devais rester au salon pour discuter avec Trowa !

- Duo ! hurlèrent à l'unisson Wufei et Soazic.

- Tu te calmes ! On rentres et on discute ok ? fit calmement Soazic.

- Hein ? Mais je suis calme ! s'écria de plus belle Duo.

- Wufei, pose moi ! Allez tout le monde rentre dans la maison immédiatement ! s'exclama d'une voix autoritaire Soazic, puis chuchotant à l'oreille de Wufei. On reprendra notre discussion après !

Duo aida un Quatre assez distrait à rentrer dans la maison pendant que Wufei posait la jeune fille par terre. Ils rentrèrent assez rapidement dans la maison, allant directement dans le salon, où Duo discutait par Webcam avec Trowa qui se demandait bien ce qui se passait.

- Bonsoir les gars ! fit Soazic en s'asseyant à coté de Quatre puis se tournant vers Duo. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. demanda Trowa. Tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler depuis au moins 20 minutes !

- J'étais inquiet c'est tout ! s'exclama Duo. Entre Vous deux qui êtes partis et Quatre qui fait une crise, je suis sensé faire quoi ?

- Te calmer et nous raconter ! lui réplique Wufei.

- Bon… Donc, Soazic tu es partie vers 18h30 courir, comme tous les soirs. On a réussi à convaincre Wufei d'aller te chercher parce que cette situation était assez pesante.

- Quelle situation ? demanda Quatre d'un air absent.

- Bref… Nous avons donc demandé à Wufei d'aller te chercher, il est parti vers 19h. Personnellement, je pensais qu'au bout de 30 minutes, il t'aurait retrouvée et ramenée. En vous attendant, Quatre était parti faire du thé et j'attendais l'appel de Trowa et Heero quand j'ai entendu un bruit de verre cassé dans la cuisine. Ça devait faire 45 minutes, ou un peu plus, que Wufei était parti. Je me suis précipité dans la cuisine om Quatre tremblait de tous ces membres et était très pâle. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il faisait une crise d'empathie même si je ne connaissais pas la raison. Je l'ai aidé à s'asseoir par terre et j'ai tenté de lui parler mais il ne cessait de répéter « je l'ai perdue, je l'ai perdue… ». J'ai fini par lui demandé ce qu'il avait perdu et il m'a répondu « j'ai perdu Soazic ».Puis, je n'ai plus rien compris à ce qu'il disait… j'ai préféré lui faire une piqûre au moment où il se cognait la tête de panique ! C'est pour cela qu'il est un peu apathique. C'est à ce moment la que vous avez appelé. Puis vous, vous êtes rentrés.

Soazic regarda Quatre qui s'était endormi à coté d'elle. Elle commençait elle aussi à être fatiguée, les effets de la drogue l'avaient certes à peu près quittée mais il commençait à se faire tard. Elle n'entendit pas Wufei raconté ce qui leur était arrivé. Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par Duo qui voulait vérifier que tout allait bien et qui essayait de les convaincre de faire une prise de sang.

- Duo ! s'écria la jeune femme. Je vais bien ! J'ai juste envie de ma coucher !

- C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire tard pour vous ! Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit non ? demanda Heero.

- Hum, répondit Soazic. Vous allez f aire quoi si tôt ?

- On va continuer notre enquête… On n'avance pas mais bon, il va bien falloir trouver quelque chose ! On dirait qu'il se cache !

- Bah, de toute façon, on va avancer le voyage !

- Quoi ? lui répondirent quatre voix.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Duo.

- En fait, il y a quelques problèmes au laboratoire où je travaille… Une partie du labo a fait faillite et il y a eu des restructurations ! Je suis donc au chômage à partir de fin mai !

- Il y a eu beaucoup de licenciement ? demanda Heero.

- Six ou sept, mais on est que 11 donc… C'est quand même la moitié ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… Donc vous pourriez venir début juin ?

- Exactement !

- Mais et ta famille ? demanda Quatre. Que vas-tu leur dire ?

- En fait, je comptais rentrer tous les deux week end à partir de cette semaine et leur dire que je suis au chômage dès fin juillet comme ça… Ça me laisse deux mois au Japon. Et où je leur dirais que je suis en recherche d'emplois et que je ne peux pas bouger. Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps mais peut être que si vous êtes tous sur place, cela avancera un peu plus…

- C'est déjà ça ! fit Duo. Mais il va falloir que te suivre à Saint Brieuc pour ce charger de ta sécurité !

- Nous avons toujours l'appartement sur Saint Brieuc ! les informa Heero. Je l'avais garder au cas où.

- Bon, cette partie c'est la votre ! Je suis crevée, je vais dormir un peu…

Soazic monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle soupira, tout allait s'accélérer. Ils allaient partir dans deux mois au Japon et elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait là bas. Elle n'y avait sûrement pas sa place avec les Gboys mais ne pouvais pas se résoudre à les laisser. Et le fait que Duo s'inquiète autant pour elle lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Elle ne savait plus que penser et aurait préférer en parler un peu avec Wufei, surtout à propos de Yumie… Après tout, elle lui ressemblait…

Elle ne vit pas ni ne sentit les regards inquiets des quatre Gboys encore réveillés. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, elle n'allait pas bien et le leur avait caché. Ce qu'elle ressentait le travaillait beaucoup et si elle n'en parlait pas, elle pouvait devenir dangereuse pour elle-même avec ce qui allait leur arriver. Aucun d'eux ne voulait la perdre comme Yumie. Il se demandèrent tous depuis combien de temps elle savait qu'elle allait être virer, jusqu'à ce que Duo brise le silence.

- En même temps, la connaissant, elle devait penser que ce n'était pas important.

- Je suis d'accord. répondit seulement Wufei.

- Elle devait penser que perdre son boulot face à sauver le futur n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et elle n'a pas voulu nous en parler… mais c'est stupide, si elle nous parle pas, on ne peut pas l'aider ! Si j'ai bien compris quelque chose en vivant avec vous tous, c'est que le dialogue permet de débloquer bien de situation et de connaître vraiment les gens !

- Elle pense simplement que sa vie n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ce qui est stupide ! s'exclama Trowa. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup.

Aucun autre ne dit quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient tous de qui il parlait. Ils pensaient tous souvent à Yumie et cela les avait paralysé longtemps. Il avait justement fallu qu'ils s'expliquent tous pour débloquer une partie de la situation.

- Il va falloir qu'elle arrête de tout garder pour elle, sinon nous ne pourrons pas l'aider et cela risque d'être fâcheux. N'empêche, je trouve bizarre cette faillite soudaine !

- Que veux tu dire, Heero ? fit Wufei.

- Qu'un labo ne ferme pas comme ça, il y a toujours des solutions. Nous aurions pu le racheter par exemple ! Mais c'est tombé d'un coup. Et si cette faillite n'avait que pour but de vous faire venir au Japon. On est sous surveillance continuelle des Autres mais je sens que nous sommes surveillés par d'autres qui sont vraiment discrets ! Et si quelqu'un avait réussi à faire virer Soazic pour nous faire venir tous au Japon !

- Tu pense que c'est possible ? demanda Trowa, soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas mais on devrait enquêter ! La Personne que nous recherchons se cache trop bien pour ne pas avoir des infos sur nous. Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit derrière tout ça pour vous faire venir !

- Hum… possible… consentit Duo. Tenez nous au courant.

- Hun.

- Pas un mot à Soazic ! ajouta Trowa.

- Ok ! A dans deux jours.

Duo et Wufei se regardèrent un moment après l'arrêt de la transmission. Cette mission était braiment bizarre et ils avaient l'impression de ne rien gérer. Mais aucun d'eux ne regrettait d'être parti. Ils montèrent se coucher en emmenant Quatre. Ils se demandaient tous les deux ce que le futur leur réservait. Bien des questions restaient sans réponse.

_Voila ! J'ai réussi ! Désolée du retard, promis, je me dépêche pour la suite, elle sera écrite assez rapidement je pense. Je la commence la semaine prochaine ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et pour me donnez du courage ? _

_Ps : désolée pour les fautes !_


	13. Japi-Japon

**Titre**: Et si j'avais rêvé…

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/amitié/aventure.

**Couples**: Pour le moment 4X3, RX1, SX5 et un petit 2XSoazic qui se profile à l'horizon ^^

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris ! Bon, j'ai beaucoup de retard, Plus d'un an… Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et cela est venu d'un coup ! Et j'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé ce chapitre déjà écris ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour finir cette histoire.

**Italique :** pensées des persos.

**Japi-Japon.**

**- Le 5 juin 2011, 4h du matin.**

Deux personnes courraient dans les couloirs du terminal d'Orly. La jeune femme, un peu devant son ami, le pressait.

- Tu vas te dépêcher, Duo ? Je t'avais dis qu'on serait en retard ! Quatre et Wufei vont nous tuer !

- Mais non ! On est juste un peu en retard !

- Un peu ? On a 1h de retard ! Si on rate l'avion…

- Relax, voyons. Il nous reste 1h encore.

- On n'a pas encore passé la douane ! Tu n'as rien fait ou pris d'illégal, j'espère ?

Duo lui fit un regard un peu étonné l'air de dire « « comme si je faisais ça ! ».

- Je croirais ce regard si tu ne venais pas de me faire enter dans la Tour Effiel sans payer ! Quelle idée de vouloir y aller de nuit….

- C'était marrant non ?

- Moui, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent à la douane où ils donnèrent leur passeport. La jeune femme fixa son faux nom tous en pensant à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Duo était passé la chercher dans sa chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué pour passer quelques jours à Paris. Il était 11h et lui avait proposé d'aller se promener. Ils s'étaient pas mal évité dernièrement à cause du problème dans la forêt et il avait voulu profiter un peu d'elle. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça drôle jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de les faire entrer en douce dans la Tour Effeil. Un gardien les avait surpris et ils avaient dû courir pendant trente minutes pour le semer. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra sinon elle était mal. Mais, même si tout cela avait faillit mal tourner, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas nier que de passer du temps avec Duo à faire n'importe quoi ne lui faisait pas plaisir, bien au contraire. Elle savait que rien ne devait se passer, mais elle voulait juste profiter de lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de leur vol avec trente minutes d'avance devant laquelle attendaient leurs deux camarades. Quatre tentait d'ignorer Wufei qui faisait les cents pas.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on allait se faire engueuler ! Chuchota la rouquine.

- C'est juste Wufei, le rabat joie. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il m'a gueulé dessus quand on était en mission préventers !

- Vous ne vous battiez pas ensemble lors de la guerre ?

- Hum ? Non, on avait pas mal de difficulté à se faire confiance…

- Parce que tu crois que je te fais confiance ? le coupa Wufei. Si jamais tu devais me sauver la vie en arrivant à l'heure, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?!

- Je ne suis pas concernée ! lui répondit la jeune fille puis désignant Duo. C'est de sa faute !

- Comment ça de ma faute ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de sa faute la, vous étiez deux dans l'affaire…

- Là, je suis d'accord avec Wu… Tu m'as suivie de ton plein grès !

- Non, je suis une stupide Onna, n'est ce pas ?! Alors, je ne décide de rien, débrouillez vous tous les deux !

Laissant en plan les deux hommes aux regards bovins, la jeune femme s'installa au côté de Quatre qui leva les yeux de son livre en souriant. Elle répondit à son sourire et s'assit pour dormir un peu durant le peu de temps qu'il restait.

Ils avaient choisi un horaire aussi tôt pour essayer d'être discret mais ils avaient déjà repéré certaines personnes qui les suivaient. Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils ne pouvaient se cacher totalement et surveillaient ses personnes du coin de l'œil.

Soazic essayait de se calmer. Elle commençait à sérieusement stresser. Elle mentait à sa famille pour aller au Japon avec des personnes venant du futur. Elle était complètement dingue ! Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé sa place. Elle pensait parfois aux fans de Gundam et se demandaient ce qu'ils penseraient de leur futur. En même temps, elle-même ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle sentait juste qu'elle ne devait pas se séparer d'eux, elle ne savais pas pourquoi.

Elle continua à observer Duo qui se faisait sermonner par Wufei. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais entendit distinctement « Crétin », « inconscient » et « si tu refais ça… ». Soazic avait l'impression de regarder un père sermonner son fils.

Les quelques minutes avant le décollage passèrent rapidement et ils montèrent dans l'avion direction Tokyo.

Les douze heures de vol furent interminables pour Soazic. Entre Quatre qui s'endormit de suite et Wufei et Duo qui se chamaillaient sur la façon de gérer la situation, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, même les deux jeunes hommes finirent pas s'endormir. Soazic se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule avec elle-même et ses peurs. Elle regarda les trois G-boys dormir, ils avaient l'air si paisible. On avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'ils étaient des terroristes et qu'elle était poursuivie par d'autres tout aussi dangereux. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait et elle se sentait oppressée. Elle avait beau regardé autour d'elle, tout le monde semblait dormir, mais elle était sur que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et entendit la voix de Duo chuchotée :

- Je suis la pour te protéger et les autres aussi, Soaz'. Ne te tracasse pas et essaie de dormir un peu.

Elle le regarda en souriant et ferma ses yeux pour finalement s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes sous le regard tendre du jeune homme…

**- 6 juin 2011, 2h00 du matin :**

En arrivant en vu de l'aéroport de Tokyo, les Gboys se réveillèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Ils avaient une drôle d'impression mais n'osait pas en parler à Soazic. Elle semblait déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs sans en rajouter.

- Les hôtesses sont vraiment bizarres ! chuchota Quatre aux deux autres.

- Tu ressens quelque chose ? demanda Wufei.

- Oui, de la peur… Comme si nous étions dangereux…

- Techniquement, nous le sommes !fit remarqué Duo.

- Mais elles ne doivent pas être au courant de ça ! On a rien fait ici… j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème…

- Trowa doit venir nous chercher non ? fit Wufei.

- Normalement oui mais… Encore faut il qu'on arrive à quitter l'aéroport et vu comment elles n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder !

- On arrive d'ici 15 min non ? On fait quoi ? répliqua Duo.

- On ne fait rien… fit Wufei. L'air de rien c'est important ! et pas un suel mot à Soaz, elle est suffisamment nerveuse pour nous bouffer, alors, on va éviter d'en rajouter…

- C'est dommage qu'on arrive, elle dors enfin, ça fait longtemps….

- Quat Chan, tu te transformes en papa poule ! se moqua Duo

- C'est sur qu'avec vous deux, je suis bien obligé d'en être un ! répliqua Quatre.

- Hey ! s'offusqua un peu fortement Duo

- Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit… Yen a qui dorme ! murmura une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Soazic se réveiller en leur lançant un regard courroucé.

- Prépare tes affaires, on atterrit dans quelques instants. Lui fit Duo d'une voix douce qui fit sourire ces deux amis.

Ils finirent de préparer leurs affaires et attendirent la fin de l'atterissage. Ils sortirent rapidement de l'avion, les gars vérifiant tout le temps qu'on ne les suivait pas. Quatre était sur d'avoir vu une hôtesse appeler quelqu'un dés leur sortie de l'avion. L'aéroport était gigantesque, leurs couloirs partaient dans tous les sens.

- On est sensé retrouver Trowa la dedans ? demanda Duo.

- Oui et on est pas couché ! répondit Soazic.

- Arrêtez de râler vous deux, on a pas encore commencé ! Et puis, Quatre va le retrouver, il sait toujours où il est, n'est ce pas Quatre ? fit Wufei avec une voix où l'espoir avait du mal à se cacher.

- Oui, je sais où il se trouve et il est la quelque part, pas loin…

- Pas la peine de chercher, je l'ai trouvé ! dit soudainement Soazic. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous avons un problème.

Elle se dirigea vers une affiche d'un pas vif. Les trois garçons la suivirent, curieux. Ils tombèrent sur une photo de Trowa et de Heero sur une grande affiche.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Duo, les yeux étonnés.

- une affiche, Maxwel…

- Je vois bien que c'est une affiche, Fei ! Je demande juste ce que Trowa et Heero font dessus.

- Manifestement, on les recherche… intervint Quatre.

- Tu parles Japonais toi ? fit Duo.

- non, mais on affiche pas des gars, surtout eux, dans les aéroport si ce n'est pas pour les rechercher.

- Ah oui, vu comme ça… Mais pourquoi ? Trowa ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, je l'ai pourtant avant de partir… Il n'a peut être pas voulu nous effrayer, ou alors c'est arriver après. Par contre, s'ils sont recherchés, il est possible que nous aussi !

- Mais on est jamais venu au Japon ! s'écria Soazic qui parlait la première fois depuis quelques minutes.

- Je sais mais… c'est bizarre qu'ils soient recherchés juste quand on arrive… et si c'était un piège ?

- Un piège ? fit la jeune femme devenant de plus en plus blanche.

- C'est vrai que les hôtesses nous regardaient bizarrement… Et puis celle qui a pris le téléphone dès notre sortie… De plus, il y a un gars derrière le poteau qui nous suit depuis le début !

- Un… piège ? redemande Soazic.

- Possible. finit par répondre Wufei. Ils veulent sûrement des infos sur nous, notre mission et le futur… Ou alors le nom des pilotes de Gundam que nous protégeons.

- Et, c'est sensé me rassurée ?

- Arrête de tout dramatisé et toi, Wufei, arrête de toujours l'effrayer ! On est sur de rien alors autant sortir en faisant comme ci de rien était !

- Je vais aller aux toilettes un peu, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau…

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Duo.

- Certainement pas !

- Bon, on t'attend la alors !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les toilettes, elle avait vraiment besoin de s'asseoir cinq minutes pour reprendre un peu son souffle et boire de l'eau. Ce qu'avait dit Wufei l'avait paniquée. S'ils étaient effectivement recherchés, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait en cas d'interrogatoire. Elle n'était pas entraînée pour cela. Et si elle craquait ?! Et si elle divulguait des informations capitales ? Plongée dans ces pensées, elle ne vit pas une silhouette s'approchée d'elle pas derrière et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, qu'elle revient à elle en hurlant.

- Chut ! C'est moi, Trowa.

- Tro… Trowa ? Tu sais qu'on est dans les toilettes des filles ? fit la jeune femme, incapable de dire autre chose.

- Evidemment que je le sais, patate.

- Mais que fais tu la ? Il y a des affiches de toi et Heero partout, il se passe quoi ?

- Je sais, des agents du renouveau nous ont suivi et ont appris que vous veniez… Ils nous ont fait passer pour des mafieux, on est obligé de se cacher ou de se déguiser…

- Et nous ?

- Vous devez aussi être suivis…

- Oh, donc les hôtesses étaient bien bizarres…

- Il vaut mieux éviter de vous faire remarquer. Vas prévenir les autres, on va passer par les égouts…

- Les égouts ?

- Oui ! Allez, vas les chercher, je ne peux pas sortir…

- Je me demande si je passerais un jour normal avec vous… soupira la jeune femme.

Elle sortit des toilettes en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible, enfin elle essayait. Elle chercha les trois Gboys dans le couloir désert et fut étonnée de ne pas les trouver. Son, regard parcoura l'allée et ne rencontra que deux européens qui ne l'avait pas remarquer et l'homme qui les suivait. Elle sentit une terrible angoisse montée en elle. Et s'ils avaient été arrêtés ? Comment allaient-ils les récupérer ? Elle était à deux doigts de repartir en courant vers les toilettes quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle réussit à ne pas hurler mais sursauta violemment. Ils avaient quoi les gens à toujours poser leur main sur son épaule, façon film d'horreur. Elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Duo hilare. Elle était tellement abasourdie et soulagée qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le prit violemment dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Wufei arrive ainsi que Quatre qui leur jeta un regard suspect.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Soazic pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda, étonné, Quatre.

- j'ai rencontré un terroriste dans les toilettes !

- Si tu parles de ton reflet… glissa Duo.

- Je te parle Trowa, abruti !

- Trowa ?! s'écrièrent les trois hommes.

- Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? Hurler pas comme ça ! On est déjà pas discret…

- Donc, tu es trouvé Trowa ? répéta Quatre en essayant d'être calme.

- Oui, dans les toilettes pour filles, il nous attend…

- Dans les toilettes ? Pour filles ? répéta Duo.

- Oui… Pour filles… Vous me suivez ? Où vous continuez de répéter tout ce que je dis d'un air débile ?

- On te suit ! coupa Wufei.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans les toilettes des filles mais certainement pas dans cette situation… répondit ironiquement Duo.

Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes et y trouvèrent Trowa nonchalamment appuyé contre les lavabos. Quatre s'élança sur lui sous son regard amusé. Plusieurs s'étaient passés sans qu'ils ne puissent se touché et Trowa comme Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Les trois autres se sentirent un peu déplacé devant ce spectacle, on y ressentait pleinement l'amour sincère que se portaient les deux hommes. Quatre et Trowa restèrent quelques instants enlacés, juste pour profiter un peu de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Trowa finit pas briser doucement leur étreinte pour aller serrer dans ces bras ces deux frères d'armes ainsi que Soazic.

- Bon, comme vous le voyez, on est recherché, Heero et moi…

- Effectivement, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Quatre.

- le renouveau sait que nous sommes la ! Et manifestement ils ont peur de nous et essayent de nous capturer par tous les moyens, même en utilisant la police du pays.

- On sort par où ? fit Duo en regardant autour de lui.

- par les égouts ! répondirent d'une même voix Soazic et Trowa.

- Les… égouts ? redemanda Wufei, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, oui ! Comme c'est le seul endroit par où on passe inaperçu…

- Tu m'étonnes… fit Duo.

- Tu n'as jamais rêvé de visiter des égouts ? lui demanda Soazic.

- Hum… Non… A vrai dire, j'y suis déjà aller plusieurs fois mais bon… c'est pas mon endroit préféré…

- Ah ? Moi j'y suis jamais allée… mais bon,il y a une première fois à tout ! fit la jeune femme essayant d'être motivée.

- On passe par où ? la coupa Wufei.

- Par la, suivez moi !

Trowa les emmena vers des toilettes condamnées au fond de la salle. Il leur désigna une échelle par laquelle ils descendirent les uns après les autres. Une fois tous arrivés en bas, Trowa passa devant.

- C'est parti pour quatre kilomètres ! Heero nous attend au bout avec une voiture.

- Quatre kilomètres ? Oh, vive les joies de la marche dans les égouts à 3h00 du mat… Je pensais ne plus jamais faire ça ! fit Duo.

_Bon, voila… j'ai finis pas la taper ce chapitre… J'espère que vous avez trouvez cela bien, qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre en ligne !_


	14. Les Cosplays

_**Titre**__: Et si j'avais rêvé…_

_**Auteur**__: Maman Bouba_

_**Genre**__: romance/amitié/aventure._

_**Couples**__: Pour le moment 4X3, RX1, SX5 et un petit 2XSoazic qui se profile à l'horizon ^^_

_**Disclaimer**__: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…_

_J'ai oublié de dire que Soazic Mahaut est à moi. Mais ça, vous l'aviez compris ! Bon, j'ai beaucoup de retard, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de personnes me suivent mais tant pis, je vais tout de même continuer à poster du mieux que je peux._

_**Italique :**__ pensées des persos._

* * *

**Les Cosplays.**

**- 6 juin 2011, 2h00 du matin :**

Les quatre kilomètres de marche furent très longs. L'odeur et la fatigue les accablaient et Soazic avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme. Ils mirent presque deux heures pour atteindre Heero qui les attendait dans une vieille camionnette. Il attendit que tout le monde monte et quitta discrètement la ruelle où il s'était garé. Soazic s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, bercée par les roulis de la voiture. Duo et Wufei se regardèrent d'un air un peu anxieux. Tous se demandaient si l'emmener était une bonne idée.

- Vous en savez toujours pas qui c'est ? demanda Wufei.

- Non, aucun indice ne nous parvint. Il se cache, ça c'est sur, et il sait très bien que nous le recherchons mais il a toujours un coup d'avance…murmura Heero.

- Et il n'a pas de date de naissance officielle, pas de papier, rien… Tout est faux ! les informa Trowa.

- Donc, il vient du futur ! fit remarqué Duo. C'est déjà une sacrée information.

- Tout a fait. Maintenant reste à savoir si c'est allié ou un ennemi…

- S'il est aussi fort que tu le laisses le supposer, Heero, nous serions déjà morts. Il se cache seulement et ne fais aucun mal, du moins pour le moment.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Quat'. Il est possible qu'il soit un allié, ou au moins il n'est pas un ennemi. acquiesça Duo.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne se laisse t'il pas approcher ? rétorqua Trowa.

- Il nous teste ! s'exclama Quatre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, s'il vient bien du futur, il doit être venu nous aider sinon, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à faire un animé sur nous. Mais il ne doit pas vouloir se laisser avoir si facilement. Il doit vouloir être sur que nous sommes dignes de son aide. Bien sur, vu qu'on a assez mal géré ce début de mission avec Soazic et tout…

- C'est vrai. Approuva Heero. Ta théorie tient la route. Bon, on est arrivé. Duo, porte Soazic. Il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme le plus possible pour être à même de nous écouter demain.

- Très bien.

Duo porta la jeune fille jusqu'un petit appartement de 4 pièces. Duo porta rapidement son fardeau dans une des chambres et découvrit que la deuxième allait être donné à Quatre et Trowa.

- Si j'avais su que d'être en couple avec l'un de vous me permettait d'avoir une chambre, j'aurais sauté le pas. Déclara Duo. Enfin ne faites pas trop de bruit.

- Je promets rien ! lui déclara Trowa avec un sourire carnassier.

**- 6 juin 2011, 14h00 :**

Soazic ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et mit du temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait. La chambre autour d'elle était assez petite et agréable mais elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle avait atterrit ici. Elle se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Elle entendit du bruit dans le salon et s'y dirigea. Elle y trouva Heero qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

- Enfin levée ? s'exclama t'il en se tournant vers elle

- Oui… Tu es tout seul ?

- Non, non… Wufei est retourné dormir, apparemment, il ne supporte toujours pas de dormir avec Duo. Trowa est parti avec Quatre et Duo faire des recherches dans différent lieu de la ville.

- Vous avez décidé quoi du coup ?

- On va faire des groupes. Duo, Quatre et Trowa feront les recherches de jour et moi et Wufei de nuit. Que se soit dehors ou sur des sites internet. D'ailleurs, nous sommes d'accord sur une chose te concernant.

- Qui est ? demanda Soazic sentant que cela allait lui plaire moyennement.

- Tu ne devras pas bouger d'ici. Surtout pas tant qu'on sera aussi peu de chose sur ce qui se passe.

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu ne sors pas, tu te tient loin des fenêtres, sois discrète, on ne doit pas savoir que tu es la. Ni toit, ni les autres. On ne sait pas qui ils sont et ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu es la. On ne veut pas que tu deviennes un moyen de pression.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix… N'est ce pas ?

- Non, effectivement. Je sais que cela ne te plait pas, mais aucun de nous n'a le choix.

- Bon, j'ai plus qu'a me reconverti en cuisinière dans ce cas…

La jeune femme s'assit démotivée. Elle se savait peu utile à ces amis mais à ceux point. Pourquoi l'avoir emmener si c'était pour qu'elle reste à ne rien faire ici ? Elle allait les aider qu'ils le veuillent ou non ? Même si elle devait leur mentir. Elle pouvait sortir discrètement d'ici non ? Après tout, en observant comme ils lui avaient appris, elle pourrait peut être les duper.

**- 20 juin 2011, 15h00 :**

La jeune femme se faufila hors de sa chambre comme depuis deux semaines. Seulement deux personnes étaient à l'appartement. Heero qui dormait et Wufei qui méditait. Elle mettait un léger somnifères depuis quelques jours dans leur boisson ce qui lui donnait deux heures où elle pouvait quitter l'appartement sans que personne ne le sache. Elle s'échappait tous les jours à cette heure depuis une semaine, s'habillait avec des vêtements à Duo pour être plus discrète ainsi qu'une casquette noire et elle se faufila dans la rue pour disparaître dans la circulation.

Elle se dirigea vers une boutique spécialisée dans la série Gundam Wing. Elle avait sympathisé avec le gérant qui était un européens expatrié depuis deux ans au Japon. Il avait rencontré il y a peu le créateur de la série et Soazic essayait de se rapprocher de lui pour avoir quelques infos le concernant. Il était facile pour elle de se faire passer pour une fan de la série, surtout qu'elle s'habillait comme Duo. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle trouva le jeune homme en pleine effervescence.

- Que se passe t'il ? lui demanda t'elle après avoir dit bonjour.

- Regarde ça s'exclama t'il en lui présentant une affiche.

Elle regarda l'affiche d'un air interdit. Elle ne comprenait pas le japonais et ne voyait donc pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi existant sur l'affiche. Elle la tendit à son interlocuteur qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Tu peux me traduire ?

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu ne comprends pas le japonais. Donc, c'est un concourt de Cosplay spécial Gundam Wing ! Les gagnants auront la possibilité de rencontrer le créateur de la série et de pourvoir lui poser toutes les questions qu'ils veulent.

- Pas mal ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Et ça se passe où ?

- Ici même ! Dans une petite semaine à peu près. J'ai su ça hier soir ! Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'attendais de savoir si ça allait être mon magasin ou non car on était plusieurs sur le coup.

- Félicitation en tout cas ! Je peux t'en prendre une ? Je la mettrais dans le hall de mon immeuble, ça pourrait être intéressant !

- Bien sur, tiens !

- Je vais aller la mettre tout de suite ! A bientôt !

La jeune femme partie rapidement vers la sortie, heureuse d'avoir pu faire une petite découverte. Elle ne se retourna pas vers la boutique, tout absorber qu'elle était pas l'affiche et ne vit pas le jeune homme décrocher son téléphone et murmurer : « Elle a mordu à l'hameçon, soyez prêt à les recevoir. ».

La jeune femme continuait de marcher dans la rue, prenant plusieurs chemins différents pour être sure que personne ne la suive. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin pour vérifier où elle était et sentit quelqu'un juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement et vit s'éloigner un homme en short et chemise hawaïenne. Elle trouva aussi un mot dans la poche de sa veste : « Content de te revoir Duo ! ».

**- 20 juin 2011, 16h30 :**

-Où étais tu passé ? hurla Wufei lorsqu'elle arriva. Cela fait une heure qu'on te cherche partout.

Soazic était entourée des cinq G-boys. Ils avaient remarqués sa disparition et l'avaient cherché dans les rues parallèles à leur appartement sans succès jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre d'elle-même. Elle était tombée sur Quatre et Duo alors qu'elle était en train de coller l'affiche.

- Dans un magasin spécialisé dans la série Gundam Wing. murmura la jeune femme penaude.

- Mais que faisais tu la bas ? demanda Trowa . Tu ne devais pas sortir aux dernières nouvelles…

- Oui, bas si vous acceptiez mon aide je ne le ferais pas derrière votre dos…

Elle le regarda en faisant une petite moue. Ils ressemblaient à des parents en colère. Mais elle aussi l'était. Ils ne voulaient pas reconnaître qu'elle pouvait leur être utile.

- Et j'ai ça aussi. C'est ce que j'essayais de coller dans l'immeuble pour que vous tombiez dessus… fit elle après quelques secondes en leur tendant l'affiche.

- Tu sais ce que ç'est ? murmura Heero après quelques secondes.

- Oui, quelque chose qui va vous servir…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Wufei toujours énervé.

- Une affiche pour un concours de cosplays ayant pour thème la série. Le premier prix est une rencontre avec le créateur de la série.

- Whaaat ? s'exclama Duo.

- Tu as très bien entendu… Et ça se passe dans le magasin où je vais depuis quelques jours…

- Depuis combien de temps y vas-tu ? lui demanda Quatre qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Depuis une semaine… Je sais, je n'aurais pas du mais il n'empêche que j'ai tout de même bien fait de sortir, non ?

Les jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Ils étaient en colère contre Soazic mais au moins, ils avançaient un petit peu grâce à elle. Leurs recherchent les avaient mené à plusieurs impasses ainsi qu'a des descriptions approximatives de personne ressemblant soit à eux soit aux professeurs qui étaient normalement morts. Seulement, l'homme semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance. Tout comme ce concours qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un piège.

- Bon, on n'a pas trop le choix. finit par murmurer Quatre. Et toi, dit en se tournant vers Soazic, tu ne sors plus d'ici sans l'un d'entre nous.

- Promis… murmura t'elle avec conviction ce coup ci.

Il leur restait une semaine pour finaliser leur prestation et gagner le concours. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon.

**- 27 juin 2011, 14h00 :**

Les Gboys se regardèrent. Ils n'étaient que peu stressés, après tout qui mieux que eux pouvait gagner ce concours. Soazic les regardait d'un air critique. Ils avaient revêtu les vêtements qu'ils portaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. C'étai assez drôle de les voir comme ça.

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu six ans en arrière… s'exclama Trowa en tirant sur son sous-pull noir.

- Ne te plains pas ! Je hais ces spandex… râla Heero.

- Pourquoi en portes tu alors ? demanda Soazic.

- Parce que je ne connaissais rien d'autre ! C'est Réléna qui a finit par me faire porter autre chose !

Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Il y avait une foule de personnes déjà arriver.

- N'empêche. murmura Heero. Avant d'entrer. J'aurais deux mots à dire à ce type à propos de Réléna.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Soazic pendant que les autres rentraient dans le magasin sous les regards appréciateurs des fans.

- Elle n'était pas niaise à ce point. C'est sur, vu son age et sa situation… Mais elle ne me poursuivait pas tout le temps. Et ne réclamait pas tout le temps que je la tue… Bien au contraire, elle voulait nous aider à maximum et tenait beaucoup à la vie. Quand au rose, elle hait cette couleur. Cette personne ne devait pas l'aimer et pas la connaître non plus d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et il entrèrent dans le magasin. Les Gboys et Soazic furent séparés. Ils devaient faire leur présentation, ils avaient prévu une petite scène de baston. La jeune femme restait dans la foule pour observer les personnes. Elle filmait pour essayer de repérer des éventuelles personnes suspectes. Le concours commença. Les groupes défilaient pour faire leurs représentations, certains chantaient, d'autres faisaient juste n'importe quoi. Soazic filmait, essayant de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passait. Quand vient le tour de ses amis, le silence se fit dans le magasin. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits. Heero, le regard froid, Duo sa longue tresse oscillant a chacun de ses pas, Trowa le regard indifférent, Quatre souriant à pleines dents et Wufei, juste méprisant. Heero s'avança et commença leur spectacle.

Soazic continua à filmer la foule espérant repérer quelque chose. Elle écoutait les différentes répliques qui étaient prononcées sur scène pour savoir où ils en étaient. Elle ne voyait rien dans la foule jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par un homme en bermuda et chemise hawaïenne. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le suivit dehors lorsqu'il sortit. Il se dirigea vers une ruelle et s'arrêta au milieu. La jeune femme le suivit et s'arrêta un peu derrière lui. L'homme ne se retourna pas et commença à parler.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de me suivre jusqu'ici, jeune fille.

- Si vous vouliez me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait il y a une semaine lorsque vous m'avez croisé.

- C'est exact ! Avez-vous donné mon mot à Duo ?

- Non, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter plus…

- Pourtant, vous vous jetez tous ensemble dans la gueule du loup !

- En même temps, vous n'êtes pas décidés à vous laisser approcher. Il a bien fallu attendre que vous vous décidiez…

L'homme éclata de rire. Il se retourne vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Soazic ne fut pas étonnée de reconnaître Mike Howard, chez des Swepers.

- Je compte sur vous pour lui dire que vous m'avez vu et qu'ils doivent être prudents. Surtout vous d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Elle regagna le magasin dans lequel le concours était terminé et les vainqueurs allaient être désignés. Ce fut sans surprise que Soazic vit ses amis gagner. Elle était un peu perplexe… Pourquoi lui avoir dit d'être prudente. Elle regarda le gérant féliciter les Gboys.

- Vous êtes donc inviter à une soirée en l'honneur de la série Gundam Wing où son cher créateur sera parmi nous. C'est une invitation pour six personnes et vous trouverez toutes les informations dans cette enveloppe.

Heero récupéra l'enveloppe et jeta un regard perplexe à ses amis. Tous pensaient la même chose : pourquoi pour 6 ? Savaient-ils qu'il y avait Soazic avec eux ? Étaient-ils encore plus surveillés qu'ils ne pensaient ?

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, je compte la finir un jour ! Je suis désolée du temps que je mets à l'écrire._

_ Bientôt._

_MMBB._


End file.
